


Finding Her

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Play, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Cringer is a regular cat, Cumshots, F/F, Friends apart coming back together, Friends to Lovers, Gray ace/demi Catra (She-Ra), Light Bondage, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squirting, Swiftwind is a regular horse, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: Adora has come a long way since high school; she's a new woman enjoying her college life and pursuing her dream. Well, at least part of that dream. Until one day her best friend gives her an opportunity she never thought she'd ever get. This is Adora's journey through the adult film business, and finding that lost part of her dream again.





	1. Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my original post accidentally got deleted just now so I'm posting this all over again, I'm really sorry about this for everyone who bookmarked the fic and for the one who also commented on it. I'll also be posting what I have been working on for chapter 2 as well (I was going to rewrite it again but with what just happened I'll post it). Again sorry about this everyone.

“Hey Adam, if I told you I wanted to be a porn star what would you say?”

Adam pauses his game as he turns around to face his friend on the bed. “Well, Catra, I would say; why do you want to be a porn star?”

Catra shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “I don’t know, I like sex and I think it would be cool; I mean okay, you remember that film I showed you a while ago? The one with the girl finding out she’s a lesbian.” 

He remembers the film well; Catra was bouncing ecstatically when she said she had the greatest movie to show him. He was intrigued and agreed to watch it, although he was surprised to find out that it was about lesbians. Also that it was porn. He still liked it though.

“Well,” she continued slowly, “It just spoke to me; like I never saw a normal movie that just felt like it was about me. If there was a lesbian in it then she was either there to get dudes off or dead by the end. But this was different! The main character was like me, she knew she was different and she had gone through the same shit I did; and in the end she found acceptance for herself, and love. I want to make films like this, and I want to make people feel the same way I did!” 

She turned away from Adam, suddenly shy about her impassioned speech. “Sounds stupid when I say it out loud like that.” 

He clambered onto the bed and settled next to his friend, “That’s a great reason to be a porn star Catra.” She peaks over her shoulder to look at him, “You really think so?” 

His gentle smile never changed, “Really; if being a porn star makes you this excited then you should go for it!” 

Catra can’t hold in her joy and glomps her friend, pinning him to the bed. “Thank you so much Adam! Knowing you’re behind me makes me feel so much better. Oh shit wait here!” She pushes him down and scrambles over the bed to the desk across the roo. She rummages through the pile of junk on the desk before finding what she was looking for; a vintage polaroid camera she’s had for years and a sharpie.

She jumps back onto the bed and pulls her friend in close while she positions the camera above the two. “Say cheese!” A flash and a moment later a photo popped out of the camera of the two teens; Catra with her tongue out and a cheeky wink, and Adam with wide shocked eyes looking utterly awkward. The sharpie zooms across the newborn photo before being shoved into Adam’s face.

He looks at the photo and reads ‘To my biggest fan, Love Catra’ in large cursive font. “Bit early to be writing autographs isn’t it?” 

Catra shoots him a lopsided grin, “It’s never too early! Besides, I think my very first fan deserves special treatment.”

Adam’s cheeks begin to burn; he quickly hides his blush by tumbling off the bed in the most dignified matter. “I’m okay! Just had to get to my bag,” he fumbles for his book bag and grabs his wallet, nestling the polaroid into the front pocket securely. “Since I’m down here, think you can join me and help me with this level?” He motions to her with the game controller. She grins and bounces down to his side, taking the controller and unpausing the game.

The two played games well into the night, having to stop when Catra’s mom came into the room to order them to bed. They speed through bedtime prep and slide into bed, Catra occupying one side of the queen size bed and Adam the other. 

“Adam…” Catra whispers in the darkness. Adam stirs under the sheets, “What is it?” “Thanks, for supporting me. You’re a good friend.” He brings the covers over his face to hide his blushing, despite the fact no one could see him.

“Night Catra.” “Night Adam.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day passed by uneventfully for; the two had breakfast made by Adam (Catra couldn’t be trusted with anything requiring an open flame ever since she nearly burned down the kitchen), they drove to school in Catra’s beat up car, and coasted through the mind numbing drudgery of Grayskull High. Just another normal day for Adam, which all lead up to his most hated class; P.E. 

He actually liked P.E. for the most part; he’s always loved sports (but was never on any teams), the class was easy, and Catra was there. The only thing that soured the experience for him was having to use the boy’s locker room, and having to deal with the jerks in there.

Most days were tame; the guys would make crass jokes and bitch about their classes, nothing he couldn’t just ignore. But other days, well, they would engage in “locker talk” which was shorthand for being sexist and homophobic pigs. And today they were in rare form.

It started when Jefferson Pitchards, known to everyone as Skelator for his bony face, and his friends started boasting about all their sexual conquests. “Hey Adam, who’ve you fucked?” Adam narrowed his eyes at the jerk, “None of your damn business Skelator.” Jefferson’s eyebrow twitched at the mention of his nickname, “Touchy. Bet boy scout here is still a virgin.” On cue his gang of like minded assholes begin a cacophony of mocking laughter.

Jefferson’s strode over to where Adam was seated and leaned over him, “Maybe he did fuck someone. I bet it was that lesbo friend of his; the sex was so bad she became a dyke!” Adam’s blood began to boil, he shot up from his seat and loomed over the shorter boy. 

Jefferson just sneered at him, “Go on, do it. I know you want to.” Adam stiffles his growing anger, taking a deep breath and heads back to his locker. “Hey Adam,” Jefferson starts, “How about I get her back on our team? I can take real good care of her.” 

That was it, that was the last straw; Adam whirls around on Jefferson, ready to give the prick a piece of his mind. Before he could reach him one of his friends, a beastly brute, slammed his fist into Adam’s face and sent him sprawling into the lockers. The rest of Jefferson’s gang descended onto the defenseless boy, their assault was short lived when the teacher burst into the locker room.

Adam couldn’t hear what was being said, but the last thing he saw was Skelators’ smug face gloating over him. Then darkness descended.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened next was a blur; he could feel his body being carried somewhere, disembodied voices were calling out beyond the darkness that covered his eyes. After what felt like mere moments he finally opened his eyes, his mind took a minute to register his surroundings. He was on a bed in the nurse’s office.

He attempted to lift himself up but stopped when his body was engulfed in pain. “Hey don’t move! Lay back down, gently.” Catra had rushed to his bedside from outside his field of vision; she helped him lean back into the bed, careful not to agitate his many bruises. Taking a moment to catch his breath he slowly began to speak, “How long was I out?”

“About 30 minutes.” Her voice was hoarse, she had been crying a lot from the sounds of it. She gently took his hand into hers, “How you feeling?”

A feeble smile crawled onto his face, “Like I just got out of a blender. Hehe… ow!” His abdomen ached as he tried to laugh, “Guess I shouldn’t laugh huh?”

“Damn you shouldn’t. Now then,” she pulled up a stool to the side of his bed, “What happened?”

He looked away from her as he spoke, “Skeletor was saying things; really,” he pauses a moment as he bites down his anger, “Really gross things about you.” 

She sighed, “Adam he is always saying gross stuff about me, and every other girl in this school. That doesn’t mean you should pick a fight with him when he has gang with him.”

“I didn’t pick a fight with him! I was just gonna yell at him, and maybe it would bring a teacher and he’d get in trouble. Hell if I know, I just couldn’t let him do that!”

Catra stopped herself from lecturing him again; his stubborn conviction to justice and helping others was admirable, but he would never think before acting. And it would cost him like it did today. 

“Just don’t confront him when his buddies are around, okay? You really had me worried there.”

“Okay, I’ll be more careful.”

Catra smiled, “Good. We just gotta survive two more years then we’re out of this hell hole! And then we’ll get an apartment in the city; two bedrooms, plenty of space for Cringer to roam around and tear the place up, and we’ll be living our dreams. Me, porn star extrodanaire, and you, a world famous vet.”

“Like I said, I want to be a vet technician. Big difference.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Whatever; what matters is that we’ll be together, living life to the fullest, and everything will be alright.”

Adam rolled his head over to look Catra in the face, “Promise?”

She gave his hand a tiny squeeze, “I promise.”

Adam couldn’t stifle his growing blush. “You know,” Catra started, “If you weren’t a guy I’d totally date you.” Adam was turning pure crimson, “Shut up.” 

Catra giggled at his embarrassment, “Hey I’m serious here, you’d make a really cute girl; you’re buff, you’re sweet and caring, you can cook pretty much anything, total wife material. And I got the perfect girl name for you!”

“Oh you’re gonna decide my girl name?”

“You came up with my name, it’s only fair I get to make your girl name.”

The two met when they were in first grade; none of the other kids tried to be friends with her, except for a pudgy little boy named Adam. “Hello Catherine!” She hated her name, and told him off for calling her that. “Okay, then your new name will be Catra!”

Coming back to the present, Adam figured that it was the only fair thing. “Okay, I’ll bite, what is it?”

“Adora!” Adam was absolutely dumbstruck, “Adora?” She nodded her head vigorously, “Yeah, because you are ADORAble!” 

The pain from that pun was almost as bad as his bruises, “Oh my god Catra; did you get that from the joke bargain bin after the father’s day sale?” She began to shiver all over, “Burr, did someone turn on the AC? It’s cold in here.”

The two burst into a fit of giggles, “Haha ow! Don’t make me laugh.” Catra ruffles his hair playfully, “Okay I’ll let you breathe. Oh give me a minute.” She reaches into her pocket to get her phone, she takes a minute to look at the screen before returning it. “It’s your mom, she’s here to take you home. Text me when you get home okay?”

“I will.” Catra gave his hand one last squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. When she was out of view he let out a long sigh he was holding in. His heart began to ache as he mulled over what she had said, “If I wasn’t a guy huh?” His train of thought was interrupted when his mother burst through the doors, he slid the photo and wallet back into his wallet just as his mom began to coddle him.


	2. Gone

“Hey, what do you want me to do with this?” Adam lifts up a box of miscellaneous art supplies.

Catra stops rummaging through her desk to look towards her friend, “Oh I always wondered where those went! Put them in the stay pile, I won’t need them in the new place.” 

He takes the box and places it on a small tower of other boxes in the corner of the room. The last two years had passed by in the blink of an eye; homecoming, senior prom, graduation, all of the hallmarks of high school life came and went without much incident. Now that they have graduated it was time to focus on what comes next, for Catra that means moving away to pursue her dreams of being an adult video actress. She recruited Adam to help her sort and pack what she was going to take with her, which has taken them three days to do.

Adam makes his way to the closet to continue cleaning, he speaks to his friend without looking at her, “I still don’t see why you have to move halfway across the country,” he grunts as he lifts a particularly heavy suitcase from the top of her closet and moves it to the bed. “How about this? It’s full of… furbys?” 

“Oh yeah I remember those; me and Duncan wanted to make a band that used broken toys, you know like that one British one? We got a bunch of broken furbys to use but they didn’t sound good and honestly creeped the hell out of us, so I put them in there and forgot about them. Yeah those can definitely stay.” 

Adam picks up one out of curiosity; the blue and pink fur was faded considerably with bits of it missing around the eyes. He swallowed down his primordial fear and resumed his previous chain of thought, “So like I was saying, why move? You can do porn here can’t you?”

Catra pulls her head out of the drawer she was searching though to look at him, “Not really; there are no major studios in the city, and the ones that are there are all focused on hardcore het shit. Not really my style, obviously. So the best chance I have at getting into the queer adult film biz is at the heart of it; San Manteenna, city by the sea.”

The furry abomination in Adam’s hand stirs to life almost at that moment, “Dah/doo-ay!” He screams and chucks the discolored ball of fur into the wall, which did little to silence it. “Well that may be, but do you really want to live in a city that is nicknamed ‘the Frightzone’? That’s fucking terrifying!” The furby giggles and squirms on the floor, “Maybe not as terrifying as that but still scary.”

Catra sighs and pads over to him, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. “I appreciate your concern but you can’t change my mind; I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself.” She was interrupted as the suitcase began to squirm with more waking furbys, “Yeah let’s just seal this up and put it in the pile.” The two closed the suitcase quickly and chucked it onto the pile, “So, find anything else?”

Adam’s face brightens, “As a matter of fact I did!” He disappears into the closet then reappears with a black costume that would fit a small child. “Remember this?”

Catra’s eyes widen as she advances to him, taking the tiny costume into her hands. “Oh my god, I didn’t know this was back here! You know I actually wanted to be a ninja that night? But my mom was all ‘no no no, girl’s can’t be ninjas! I’ll make you a nice little cat costume, you like cats you’ll love this!’” She sighs happily, “That was our first Halloween together wasn’t it? I was this glitter abomination and you were that weird looking bunny.”

“Hey I wasn’t a bunny, I was a hamster!”

She stares at him utterly bewildered, “That was a hamster?? But it had long ears and big feet, how the hell was that supposed to be a hamster?”

He huffed and turned his head away offended, “Well sorry for having a little artistic license at seven years old; I made that costume all by myself, so if I say it was a hamster it was a hamster.”

Catra giggles and throws her hands up in mock defeat. “Alright I give! I apologize to past you for the grave offense of insulting his craftsmanship.” 

“You’re forgiven. How about you then, find anything good?” Her mismatched eyes cast down to the front pocket of her overalls; she produces a small toy bear, about the size of her palm with a bandage wrapped around part of it’s head. Adam bent closer to get a better look at it, “A bear, where did you get this from?”

She points to a small white discoloration on Adam’s left eyebrow, “Remember when you got that scar?”

He scrunches his face in thought then shakes his head in frustration. “Not really, I remember it was my eleventh birthday though; I just got my new bike and I wanted to take it out so we went riding together in the neighborhood. The rest is really hazy but the last thing I do remember is being in the hospital, I fell off my bike didn’t I?”

Catra sits down on the bed and motions Adam to sit next to her, she interlaces her fingers as she prepares to speak. “Well that’s not all of it; we did go riding out in the neighborhood and we had a lot of fun. What you don’t remember is when you ran your bike into the back of a car, Octavia’s car.” Adam interjects, “Wait Octavia? You mean that high schooler that used bully us as kids? I thought she was long gone by that time.”

She shook her head, “Nope she was still living in town, and she was pissed off that you hit her car. You kept apologizing and trying to explain that it was an accident, but she was so mad just lost it and pushed you off your bike; your head hit the sidewalk really hard and you were knocked out, and there blood was just running down your face. She panicked and drove off, leaving you there to just bleed out on the sidewalk; thankfully some adults were passing by and tried to help.” Catra pauses to wipe the tears that threaten to run down her face, “I thought you were going to die, you weren’t moving at all and there was so much blood. The adults called an ambulance and I rode with you to the hospital, your mom met us there as we arrived. You woke up about an hour later, a bit confused but you were okay; they wouldn’t let you leave until the next morning, and I wouldn’t leave you so they let me stay the night. When we left one of the nurses gave us these little bears, I guess I put it in my desk and forgot about it.” 

She caresses the soft fur of the little injured toy, her thumb brushes lightly over the bandage on its head. Her body is jolted back as Adam sweeps her into a tight embrace followed by her hands wrapping around him; the two hold each other in tender silence. “Ahh-ahh-choo!” says the broken toy of yesteryear as it lays crumpled against the far wall, jolting the two back to reality; they disentangle themselves and share a laugh at the little monstrosity’s timing.

Catra’s gaze scans the nearly empty room, “Doesn’t feel real, you know? Leaving.” Her hands glide over the metal frame of her bed, brushing softly over the faded pictures she drew on it as a child. She flops backwards onto it to stare up at the ceiling, “I’m kinda glad to be out of here though; no more of dad’s drunken yelling at the TV, no more being talked down to by my mom, no more disappointing them.”

Adam joins her, his eyes fixed on the same spot of the ceiling, “You’re not a disappointment Catra; you’re smart, athletic, resourceful, hotter than hell, and you’re the greatest person I’ve ever known. You’re amazing.”

She blushes a little at all his praise, “Thanks buddy. You know they had the gall to discuss their plans for my room while I was in earshot? My mom wants to make it a sewing room but my dad wants a man cave; well if they want it so badly they can do all the cleaning. Hehehe,” she turns her head to Adam and gives him a devious grin, “I have a great idea, grab some furbys; I think my parents would reeeeally enjoy a scavenger hunt, what do you think?”

Adam mirrors her glee, “Oh hell yeah!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the duo finalized hiding the twenty furbies around the house; they hid them in the vents, under beds, in the cupboards, behind the toilet, everywhere that would have maximum annoyance potential. Satisfied with their work they went back to Catra’s room and carry out the final box to her car, however there was no more room in the little Corolla for her box of old video games. Catra pursed her lips in thought, trying to figure out if there was anyway to tetris the box into her overstuffed vehicle. “Hmm, well looks like my Playstation won’t be joining me in the big city. You wanna keep it?”

Adam was more than a little surprised at the suggestion, “You sure? I mean you’re practically attached to this thing, you really want me to take it?”

“Sure! If I left it here my parents would just throw it away, besides you could use the practice; maybe in a year you’ll finish the first cd of Final Fantasy IX without my help.”

Adam huffs, “I’m not that bad, I beat Black Waltz by myself!”

“Adam, sweety, honey cakes; I told you how to beat him, so you still needed my help.” He sticks his tongue out at her and she returns the gesture. He takes the box of games to his car and places it in the back seat then returns to Catra’s car.

“That everything? Did you pack the food that my mom gave you?” Catra opens the front passenger door, piled on the seat and floorboard are baked goods, fruits and vegetables, an ice chest of cold food, and a large wheel of cheese. Adam inspects the food stuffs and confirm their contents, “Yep looks all there; at least you won’t have to worry about food for the next few months.”

Catra laughs as she closes the door, “You got that right. I’m gonna miss your mom, give her a hug for me when you get home okay?” Adam nods, sniffling back the tears he was trying to hold back. “Hey don’t cry, it’s not like I’m leaving forever; we’ll still text each other, and I’ll come down to visit.”

“I know but it’s still hard you know? It’s not going to be the same without you here.” A warm hand brushes away the tears that fell down his cheeks, Catra buries her face into his chest as her hands snake around him. His arms find their way around her waist, pulling the two closer together in their embrace.

Catra pulls back enough to look him in the face, “It’ll be okay, you’re gonna be just fine; you’re going to go to college, make lots of friends, get a great job, and I’ll be there with you. Just a phone call away.”

“You promise?”

“Promise. Best friends forever, right?”

Adam nods, “You be safe okay? And call me when you stop okay?”

“I will. Love you buddy.”

“Love you too Catra.” 

The two hug one last time before Catra gets in her car, she pulls out of the driveway and gives Adam one last wave goodbye before driving off. His heart sinks as loneliness begins to set in, he drags his listless body to his car and drives back home.

The entire way his mind reeled off happy memories of the two like a rusty movie projector, everyone of them making the pain in his chest worse. He pulls into the driveway of his home and parks next to his mom’s car; he trudges up the little garden path to the front door, the bright flowers and shrubbery a stark contrast to how he was feeling inside. He opens the door and is greeted by his mother, “Adam, welcome home! Did you finish helping Catra pack?” He manages a nod at his mother, telling her that she just left. “So she really left; hard to believe the little girl that would come here every day after school has grown up and moved away, I’m going to miss her. How are you holding up honey?” 

Adam wants to put on a brave face, try to pretend that he was better than he was, but he was never very good at hiding his feelings. “Not good; just kinda hard, knowing she won’t be down the street anymore. I’ll be fine though,” his mouth turning into a sad little smile, “Don’t worry mom.”

His mother opened her arms offering a hug, he hesitates a moment but accepts her invitation. She hugs him tight and steps up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the forehead, “I’m always here for you if you need to talk.” 

He hugs her back, “Thanks mom, I’ll be okay eventually.”

She pulls back, “Okay honey, just let me know if there is anything I can do for you okay?” He nods weakly and she brushes away a loose hair out of his face, “Okay; you hungry? I got us pizza and ice cream for tonight aaaaand,” she produces a black dvd case from the pocket of her jacket, “Cheesy horror movies; nothing like bad movies to chase away the blues. What you say? Cringer wants you to join us.”

Adam looks down at his leg where a tubby grey tabby cat was rubbing on him purring loudly. He reaches down to pick up the moggie, eliciting a squeaky meow from the short hair as he cradles him in his arms. “Is that so Cringer? Do you want me to watch scary movies with you two?” The cat purrs and starts making biscuits into the boy’s chest. “Well how can I say no to that? Alright put it on, I’ll get the food and turn off the lights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we are moving pretty quickly through the story here, I'll be revisiting parts of their childhood and high school in flashbacks later in the story. But for now we're gonna keep moving forward and see how Adam's life in college is going.   
> So for anyone who might be interested I have included two very very obscure little references to some tv shows, if y'all can spot them I'll give you a cookie or something (I don't know how to give rewards on here but I'll let y'all know).


	3. De-Railed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! There are CW/TW warnings for the chapter though; this chapter includes a scene of a panic attack and gender dysphoria. This is a really emotionally heavy chapter so be prepared for a lot of shit to go down.

“Little Tee come here! Stop running right now, you cannot be running around without a diaper!”

Adam chuckles at the chaos that is happening behind the door in front of him; he made a surprise visit to the apartment of his friend Duncan, who seems to be a bit occupied with his daughter at the moment. He gives the door three knocks and kneels down with his arms wide open; the door opens and out runs a giggling toddler who scampers right into his trap. “Got you Little Tee!” The little girl playfully squirms in his embrace as he lifts her up, “Did I come at a bad time?”

A tired but cheerful man stands in the doorway, “Nope, you picked the best time. Come on in bud!” The mustachioed man leads Adam in relieving him of the wiggling toddler. He ruffles her little tuft of hair playfully, “Haha you ready to play with your Uncle Adam?” Teela excitedly pats her hands on her father’s shoulders and nods her head, “Well we gotta put your diaper on first, then you can play aaaaaall you want!” Duncan lays her down on the couch and slides a clean diaper onto her, lifting her up and placing her little feet to touch the ground. She waddles to Adam and clings onto his leg, smiling up at the giant she was hanging onto.

Duncan sighs contently and plops down on the couch, his entire body relaxing as the cushions cradle his exhausted body. Adam picks up Teela and seats himself next to his friend, placing the little girl in his lap. “How you holding up Duncan?”

A deep grunt escapes the man as he stretches his tired muscles, “Exhausted, but I’m managing. How about you?”

“I’m okay, just getting ready for classes next week.”

“Yeah Ana’s in the same boat; she’s at her school right now ‘cuz they fuuuu-udged up her schedule.”

“Good save.”

“Heh, thanks.” Teela was bouncing up and down in Adam’s lap, putting a drawstring from his hoodie into her mouth. Duncan stands up and walks toward the kitchen, “I made some coffee earlier, want some?”

Adam shakes his head and his friend disappears into the other room. Feels his pocket vibrate, he pulls his phone out and unlocks the screen; a text from Catra.

**Catra** : Hey Adam how’s your morning going?  
Aug/24 11:29

**Adam** : Going good, just at Duncan’s place.  
Aug/24 11:29

**Adam** : [picture of him and Teela smiling into the camera]  
Aug/24 11:30

  
**Catra** : Aww she’s so cute! <3  
I miss her tell her I said hi  
Aug/24 11:30

**Adam** : I did, she says hi back.  
Aug/24 11:31

“Texting Catra?”

Adam yelps in surprise, his phone tumbling out of his hands and into the lap of Teela. He catches his breath before looking up at his friend, “Yeah, just texted while you were getting coffee.” He gently pries the phone out of her little hands, then sliding it back into his pocket.

Duncan slides back into his spot, blue spiral coffee mug in hand. “How’re you holding up?”

Adam shrugs, “I guess I’m okay; just feels lonely without her right here. Ugh, no offense.”

“None taken, besides I know how hard it is for you two to be seperated; remember back in sixth grade when we all went to TOA?”

Adam groans, “Oh god, don’t remind me; seven days in the middle of the Thaymor woods full of fun outdoor activities that we couldn’t do because it rained the entire time. And they never let the boys and girls interact with each other, like why the he-eck did they need to keep us seperated the entire time?”

“Guess they thought the kids would be going at it like rabbits, which is really gross if they did think that way. You two were so miserable without each other.”

Adam shot a perplexed look at Duncan, “Wait, the two of us? But Catra was so Catra when we saw each other again, she seemed alright without me.”

Duncan guffaws, “Bro that was an act, she was worse than you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Dude Ana was in her cabin, she told me everything; Catra was mopey, agitated, just a total wreck without you; that girl was practically purring on the last day, she was just that excited to see you again.”

It felt so unreal to be hearing that; Catra, so cool and collected, was just as miserable as he was when they were apart. “That’s just, I can’t even believe it.”

“Believe it; if you’re feeling lonely and depressed, so is she.”

Adam felt a little happy at hearing this; not because his best friend is utterly miserable, but that she is missing him too. He couldn’t dwell on the thought for long as Teela began to cry in his lap, little hand yanking on his ponytail.

“Come here honey,” Duncan uncurls her little hand from Adam’s hair and picks her up, looking up at the clock on the wall. “Ah I see, it’s lunch time for Little Tee; come on honey let's get some baby slop. You wanna join us bro?”

“Sure, I can do with something to eat.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Catra** : Hey Adam, how’s it going?  
Oct/28 12:25

**Catra** : You there?  
Oct/28 12:31

**Adam** : Sorry was in the middle of class. I’m okay, just a bit tired. You?  
Oct/28 12:32

**Catra** : I’m purr-fect [cat emoji]  
Oct/28 12:32

**Adam** : lol  
Oct/28 12:33

**Catra** : How are your classes going? Learning cool shit?  
Oct/28 12:33

**Adam** : Oh yeah they’re great! Midterms kinda kicked my ass but I think I’ll make it  
[arm flex emoji]  
Oct/28 12:35

**Catra** : [animated gif of a cartoon mouse saying ‘you can do it!’]  
Oct/28 12:36

**Adam** : :)  
How is San Manteenna, any luck with the studios?  
Oct/28 12:36

**Catra** : Not really… I’ve applied to pretty much all of them, but still no takers  
Oct/28 12:37

**Catra** : It’s fine, I’ll make it; still got the waitress gig so I’m good for now  
Oct/28 12:38

**Adam** : That sucks :(  
But I know you can do it, you’ll land a porn gig in no time I believe in you!  
Oct/28 12:38

**Catra** : Aww thanks bud  
Oct/28 12:39

**Adam** : Np :)  
Btw happy birthday! [cake emoji, noise maker emoji]  
Oct/28 12:39

**Catra** : Thanks bud! I almost thought you forgot  
Oct/28 12:40

**Adam** : There is no way in hell I’d forget my best friend’s birthday!  
Mom and I are sending you a package with some gifts and food, it should get there by tomorrow.  
Sorry about that DX  
Oct/28 12:41

**Catra** : No way, you two didn’t need to do that! I can’t wait to get them, what am I gonna get???  
Oct/28 12:41

**Adam** : Well I’ll tell you  
Oct/28 12:42

**Adam** : [animated gif that says ‘It’s a surprise’] lol  
Oct/28 12:43

**Catra** : How cruel D:  
Oct/28 12:44

**Adam** : ;P  
Crap I gotta go to class now, I won’t be able to talk until this evening. Call you around 8?  
Oct/28 12:45

**Catra** : Works for me, I’ll cya then  
Oct/28 12:46

**Adam** : Great! Bye Catra *hugs*  
Oct/28 12:48

**Catra** : cya *hugs back*  
Oct/28 12:48 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam flips through his phone messages, landing on his conversation with Catra;

**Adam** : You okay? Message back when you can.  
Nov/5 14:45

  
His last text, sent three days ago; Catra has never taken this long to respond, and he is starting to get antsy. He stands up from his bed and starts to pace his room with Cringer lounging on the edge of the bed. “What can be taking her so long,” he says to his cat, “I mean she’s never taken this long to respond. Did she get really busy? Or maybe she’s hurt? What if something bad happened; Cringer what do you think?”

The tabby just stares at him for a second before flopping down to roll on his belly. “That doesn’t answer my question buddy,” he takes a deep breath and slaps his hands together. “Okay, let’s not think about it! She’ll answer when she answers, I’ll just distract myself, that usually works.” He pads over to his tv and turns on the Playstation and gets himself comfortable on the edge of his bed. As the game boots up his mind wanders memories of Catra, the summer days they would spend playing games on this very system; her body pressed up right next to his as she makes a sharp turn in a racing game, or how she would blow into his ear to distract him when they played a fighter.

He jumps up and turns on the game, “Nope this isn’t helping. Okay something else, aha! School crap!” Cringer narrowly gets out of the way as Adam dives over the side of the bed to grab his school books. “I’ll read my book! No Catra memories there, and I can prepare for finals; good plan huh?” Cringer turns away to clean himself, Adam ignores the mog and begins to flip through his Animal Physiology book. Pouring over his notes he rereads all the chapters that were covered so far in blazing time, moving onto the next book and the book after that.

Almost two hours in and his brain has already liquified from all the reading; he tosses the books and sheets of notes off the bed and slams down onto the bed. “Ughhhh this is so boring! What else can I do?” He mentally reels off all the things he can do and shoots each one of them down.

I can watch a movie! But all the movies I have I watched with Catra.  
Oh I can go for a run, that’s fun; but it’s really hot right now.  
How about drawing? I like to draw, but I don’t have anything to draw on.  
I know! I can just watch a por- no, no that is a horrible idea.

He grabs his pillow and muffles his frustrated groaning with it, he can’t think of anything to do that won’t make him think of Catra or that he can actually do. Feeling utterly defeated he flops around his bed like a fish out of water, just trying to do something to occupy himself. He stops when he faces his closet, blue eyes staring beyond the closed door; he could do that. He hops off the bed and opens the door, rummaging to the back of the closet to pull out a blue dress with a long A-line skirt.

It always caught his eye as he passed it in the store, he always wanted to try it on but never had the courage to. He eventually bought it, mustering up ounce of guts he had to take it to the cashier, he even had a story ready incase they asked questions (which thankfully for him they didn’t). It mostly stayed in a box he had lying around, too afraid to have it where his mother might find it (she would never go through his room but he didn’t want to take the chance); he slipped the dress over him, it was a tight fit but it went on him rather well. He looked into the full length mirror on the inside of the door, the hem of the skirt stopping at the knees and the shoulder area was a little tight but he didn’t mind. It was perfect.

The smile he wore quickly faded into a grimace as mean and hurtful thoughts crawled into his mind, blissful happiness being choked out by guilt and disgust. He all but tore the dress off and threw it into the closet, slamming the door shut as he slumped in front of it. This was the third time this has happened; all he wants is to try it on, just to see what it would look like, what it would feel like. All he wants is to answer that question that had been grown from a tiny ember some two years ago into a flame that burned at the back of his mind, ‘What if I wasn’t a guy?’

He never really thought about it before, it wasn’t like all the stuff he read about online about feeling like being in the wrong body since a child. That wasn’t him, he never felt that way. Or did he? If there were memories of that he could never remember them, the only thing that mattered was that now at the age of 18 it started to be something he couldn’t ignore. But was this feeling real? Or was it just his desperate desire to be with Catra influencing his mind? All he can do is sit there, holding himself as the tears trail down his cheeks, the pain wrapping around his mind and heart as he sits there alone and afraid.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of furious knocking alerted Duncan as he was doing the dishes, he rushes to the door and opens it to Adam who was looking absolutely distraught. “Adam what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“She’s gone, Duncan she’s gone!”

The urgency in his friend’s voice was beginning to scare him, he lead him inside as he tried to get an answer, “Adam calm down, who’s gone? Tell me what happened.”

“She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone…”

Duncan takes him to the couch and sets him down, “You’re not making any sense, who is gone?”

Adam looks up at Duncan, fresh tears still flowing from his eyes, “Catra, Catra’s gone. I can’t find her, she’s gone.”

Duncan’s eyes widen in shock, he sits next to his grieving friend and tries to comfort him, “Are you sure she’s gone? Have you checked with her parents, maybe she’s with them?”

Adam shakes his head, “No, no, I tried them they haven’t heard from her; she wouldn’t go to them anyway, they don’t care about her. They don’t give a damn about their own daughter!” He clenches his fists so tight his fingernails cut into his flesh. “I’ve tried everyone she might have gone to, but they haven’t seen or heard from her. Her apartment said they evicted her on December fifth, and the restaurant she worked at fired her before that.”

Duncan gently lays his hand on his friend’s hands, Adam stays tense but loosens his grip some. Duncan keeps his voice quiet and calm, “Adam, listen to me buddy, I want you to do something for me okay? I want you to take a deep breath, hold it, and then exhale. Can you do that for me?” Adam glances at him from the corner of his eye, he nods his head slightly, “Okay, breathe in,” Adam takes a shaky breath and holds it there until releasing it on Duncan’s command. “Good, again; breathe in, and out.”

Adam follows this routine with Duncan for five more breaths, his body loosening up each time. Eventually he is calm enough to allow Duncan to look at where he dug his nails into his hands, his friend gently disinfects the cuts and bandages them with a first aid kit on the coffee table. Adam tries to speak past his sobbing, “She’s gone Duncan. She’s gone; I don’t know if she just left or if she’s hurt or dea-dea-” His breathing speeds up again as he gets stuck on that part of the sentence, hurtling back into the state he was in.

Duncan pulls Adam into his chest, the firm embrace helping to steady him. “Don’t think that way; I don’t know what has happened to her, but I do know that she is still alive. She’s smart, resourceful, if she’s in trouble she’ll get out of it.”

“What if she can’t? What if it’s so bad she can’t get out of it? I need to help her!”

“Adam you don’t even know where she is, how can you help her if you can’t find her?” The logic of the retort quieted his rebuttal. Duncan’s arms tightened around his friend more, “Believe in her; she’s okay, maybe she can’t speak to you now but she will come back eventually. Have some faith.”

He knows he can trust her, deep down he knows he can but his fear and anxiety is making that difficult. He wiggles out of his friend’s arms which open up to let him move; he looks at Duncan, concern etched into his face. “I’m sorry for making you worry, I’m a little bit better now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I still feel like crap but I’m not hysterical at least.” Adam grabs a tissue and blows his nose, “Everything has just been piling on lately; college and exams, personal problems, and now this. It’s like, like a ship traveling through the fog; there are all these rocks and shit that keep tearing at me, and she was the light from the lighthouse that guides to safety. But the light’s gone now and I’m stumbling through the hazards, tearing myself open on the rocks.” He looks to Duncan, “What do I do now?”

“Find help; Ana and I will always be here for you, but you need more help than we can offer. I want you to go to school and see if they have a therapist that you can see, maybe even support group you can go to. Surround yourself with all you need to help you heal, that’s what you have to do now.” He placed his hand upon his shoulder, “You can do it, I know you can.”

Adam swallowed, resolve building up inside his belly. He looked Duncan in the eye, his determination transmitted to his friend by a strong nod.

Duncan smiled at the fire he saw in those eyes, “Good, I’m always here for you. I love ya bud.”

“Love you too bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a struggle; like I'll be honest, writing for this I used a lot of my own experiences to really capture what I wanted so it was pretty hard to write. That said I'm still glad I did it, and I got to introduce Duncan and Teela (Teelana, Ana, will come in later). Whether they will have a lot of screen time or not is still to be determined but I'm honestly glad to have them, he's such a good dad. Once again I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this, it means a lot; kudos and comments fuel me so leave lots of them. We're almost at the actual porn biz part so stay tuned for that !


	4. Coming Out of Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, new chapter! Be sure to read the ending notes for an important announcement.

_Okay I can do this, just open the door and go in._

Adam reaches for the door handle, his hand makes contact with the smooth metal but hesitates. He lets it go with a hiss of frustration; for the past three minutes he has been repeating this exercise in futility.

_Okay maybe this isn’t the right room, check the event again._

He pulls out his phone and brings up the event page;

**PRISM’s 1st Spring Meeting!**

**BCC’s LGBTQIA+ student org is having its first meeting of the new semester!**  
**Come on by to learn about our new events and connect with the LGBTQIA+ community on campus!**

**Feb 4th at 8pm in the Willan Room of the J’Milla Art Building**

Adam looks at the plaque next to the door that reads ‘Willan Room’, he looks back to his phone; February 4th 7:56pm.

Okay so this is the right room, and the right time and day. Cool glad to know that; now, his hand grasps the handle again, Just turn the handle and go in. And still the handle did not move.

He backs away from the door and shoves his face into his hands, a groan of intense frustration escapes him as he paces the hallway. Totally exasperated at his own cowardice he rests his head against the door, “Why is this so hard, just go in pleeeeeeeease.”

“I’d like to but you’re kinda blocking the door.”

“Holy shit!” Adam whipped around, nearly smacking his head into the low hanging alcove. The voice came from a short young woman, decked out in shades of purple and pink with matching hair that sparkles in the light.

“So are you going to go in, or can I just sneak past you?”

“Oh-um yeah, sure I’m going in! Just, uh, couldn’t work the handle haha.”

The sparkly girl just raises an eyebrow at his buttery smooth cover story. “Uh-huh, well the best way to open these is to grab the handle and,” she pushes past Adam to grasp the door handle, “turn it.” As she says that she opens the door and walks inside, pausing to hold it open for Adam, motioning him in with a nod of her head.

It was at this moment he knew he couldn’t turn back; he steadied himself with a deep breath and took the first step past the threshold, followed by a second. He looks back, unconvinced he really did it.

The sparkly girl speaks as she walks past him. “Good job, come on and take a seat. The meeting is about to begin.”

Moving on shaky legs, Adam traverses the ten feet to one of the two empty chairs in the room; the turn out looks to be about fifteen people, all seated in a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. The sparkly girl took the seat next to him and flashes him a smile that did little to cut his nervousness.

“Welcome to PRISM everyone!” booms the glitter girl, the attendees burst into a round of applause that quickly peters out as she starts again. “So first thing we are going to do is go around the room for introductions, as always you say your name, pronouns, and why you’re here. I’ll start us off first; my name is Glimmer, my pronouns are she/her/hers, and I am the vice president of PRISM and leader of the Bi Caucus. I’m here to support all of you and do everything I can to make college life as gay as possible, and let’s go around this way.”

Luckily the intros were going the opposite direction of Adam, so he had some time to psyche himself up before he had to talk. This also gave him some time to listen to what other people were saying; some of them have been long time members, some of them it was their first time, and just about everyone in the acronym was accounted for. It made him feel a little better about coming in, this was the perfect place to start this new journey of his life. That’s what he felt until all too quickly it was his time to speak.

Fuuuuuuck that was too soon! Okay, I can do this; do it the way I rehearsed. Here we go.

“Uhm hi, my name is Ah- no, wait,” _Breathe in, and out_. “My name is Adora, I don’t know if I’m going to use that name forever but I want to try it for now. My pronouns are she/her/hers, and I’m trans. I’m a trans woman, and right now I feel like I'm about to pass out so I’m going to stop talking now.” She drops into her seat just as her legs give way underneath her, _Holy shit I did it!_

She feels a hand on her right shoulder, she traces it back to Glimmer and her beautiful violet eyes. “That was very brave Adora, thank you for coming out.”

Adora wasn’t sure if it was because of the glittery hair or all the blood rushing from her head, but Glimmer looked so bright, almost ethereal.

Glimmer claps her hands to bring attention back to her, “So with intros out of the way, time to talk about our events this semester! So in the next couple of weeks…” The meeting was a dazzling parade of information; volunteer opportunities, pot lucks, who provides health services, where to get binders, PRIDE planning, everything you could ever need as a young gay in the big city of Brightmoon. If sounds and feeling were lights, the entire room was overflowing with rays of every color in the spectrum!

All too soon the colors fade into gentle hues as the meeting came to a close, Adora was too engrossed in the moment to notice the passing of time. She also didn’t notice a certain pink and purple cutie that was hovering over her shoulder.

“You okay there Adora? You’re not going to pass out are you?”

“What? Oh, no! No I’m fine, just didn’t realize the meeting was over. Did everyone leave?”

“Yeap, they all left about five minutes ago. Say,” she twirls a strand of her pink hair around her finger, “You wanna hang out for a bit? We can just talk or, uh, talk.”

Adora couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face; this girl, this beautiful girl wants to talk to her, maybe she wants to be friends? Will she be her first college friend?? “Yeah, totally!”

“Great! So, what’s your major?”

“I’m in the Vet Tech program; I’ve always wanted to be a vet, but once I learned more about what you have to do in vet school, I decided to go a different direction. How about you?”

Glimmer clears her throat and flips her hair dramatically, “I am a drama major!” The two share a giggle. “But yeah I’m in drama; I want to be an actress.”

“Oh cool! Are you going to be a film actress or stage?”

“Oh film, like small indie films. Artistic, uh, films”

“That’s cool; when you make your first movie let me know, I’d love to see it.”

Glimmer starts blushing, “Oh, well, it might be too embarrassing to show. I mean first films are always the hardest. But if I make something really good I’ll let you know, okay?”

Adora cocks an eyebrow, “Uh sure, okay. So, when did you know? About your sexuality. Is that okay to ask?”

“Yeah it’s fine, I’m happy to talk about it; I kinda always knew that I didn’t like just one gender or another, but I didn’t start identifying as Bi until I told my mom when I was fourteen. It was super easy for me, I just told her and she was cool with it, she even took PRIDE that year. She’s been my biggest supporter.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! You have a kick ass mom. So I take it your dad wasn’t in the picture?”

Glimmer grips her arm as her face falls into a frown, “No he, he died when I was eight. If he was alive I’m sure he would have the same reaction my mom did.” A hand fell lightly onto her shoulder, she turns around to face Adora who wore a similar expression.

“I’m sorry; I lost my dad too, he died when I was a baby. So I know how you feel.”

Glimmer pats Adora’s hand, “Thanks; so what about you? When did you figure out you are trans?”

“Well, honestly, kinda recently; like I can’t remember ever saying, you know, ‘I’m a girl not a boy’ or something like that. I mean maybe I did, my memory is shit. Anyway I think it really started back when I was sixteen, just a little question in the back of my head ‘what if you were a girl?’ And then once I started college that little question got louder, sat on my stomach every night making me think about it. I kept thinking about it and the more I did, the more sense it made. So for the last few months I’ve been looking into everything I could to determine if I am, and I am.”

Glimmer whistles, “Wow that’s pretty heavy. Are you totally out yet?”

Adora looks away uncomfortably, “No, not yet; I figured if I can tell all of you I can tell my mom and friends. Buuuut I’m still too scared.”

Glimmer snaps her fingers as an idea pops into her head. “I got it! How about I go with you when you come out? I can be moral support. Oh I should introduce you to my friend, he can help too! What do you think? We can meet up tomorrow and start planning.”

Adora hesitates; she doesn’t know how to feel about this prospect, but after mulling it over she comes to a decision. “Okay, I’m free after one o’clock so we can do it any time after that.”

“Great! Let’s do one thirty in the library, third floor. Here,” she grabs a pen and starts scribbling on the back of a napkin that was near her, “my number; if anything comes up just shoot me a text. I need to get home now but I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Adora!” Glimmer gives Adora a surprise hug before running out the door.

Adora stands glued to her spot as a warm, comfy feeling spreads across her chest; she can barely believe it but in the span of a couple hours she has come out to a room of strangers, made a new friend, and said friend is going to help her come out to her mom and other friends. She puts the new number into her phone and skips out of the empty room, too excited to wait for tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora rushes up the library stairs; her last class ran over late and she had to stay behind to help clean up. She was now ten minutes late to her meeting with Glimmer, luckily for her she met up with her friend right as she clears the last step. Just ahead of her she spots the pink hair of Glimmer, who was sitting next to a guy rocking a heart covered crop top and tight blue jeans.

Glimmer waves at Adora as she approaches, “Hey Adora! This is the friend I was telling you about.”

The guy stands up and holds out his hand, “Hey, I’m Bow he/him.”

“Adora, she/her. That still feels weird to say.”

“Haha you’ll get used to it.”

All three take their seats around the tiny table. “Okay,” Glimmer starts enthusiastically, “We’re gathered here to plan Operation: Come Out Adora. Bow, the plans.”

Bow takes a rolled up poster out of his backpack and lays it out on the table, he also brings out a small wooden case that holds seven miniature figures; one that looks him, one that looks like Glimmer, and the rest being a random assortment of different chibi figures. The two girls look at him incredulously, “What? I didn’t know what everyone looked like, I had to improvise.”

Glimmer’s face goes through the gamut of confused expressions. “Bow that’s not what we- you know what, never mind. Okay, so the thing we have to decide is what is the best way for Adora to come out to her family. Now Adora, do you want to just tell them outright or should we do something a bit more, mmmmm, creative?”

Mouth agape like a confused bass, Adora struggles to form a sentence, “I-ah-wha-I just want to talk to them, I don’t need anything fancy; all I need is to sit them down and tell them, I’m trans now. I just don’t know if I can do this by myself.”

Glimmer spoke first, “Hey that’s okay, we can do support. Right Bow?” Bow was busy placing his figures back in their velvet lined spaces in the wooden box. “Yeah totally, me and Glim are here for you Adora.”

“You guys, thank you so much. I really appreciate having you two having my back.” Glimmer grasps her hand reassuringly, Adora flashes her thousand watt smile then turns to face Bow, “So how do you know Glimmer, are you a drama major too?”

“Oh I don’t go to this school, I met Glimmer on set back in December.”

Glimmer coughs loudly into her hand, glaring daggers at Bow. Adora tilts her head like a confused puppy, “On set? Wait, you’ve already done a movie?”

Nervous laughter slips out of Glimmer as beads of sweat begin to develop on her brow, “Hehe yeah, uh I was in a short, short film. One scene. Excuse me Adora; oh Bow, on'tday alktay aboutyay ethay ilmfay, ‘kay?”

Bow’s face distorts in confusion, “Wha?” Glimmer rolls her eyes then aggressively motions her head towards Adora; Bow stares at her trying to decipher her movements, when suddenly the realization hits him like a truck. “OH you haven’t told her!” He throws his hands over his mouth to stop him from talking.

Adora starts to suspect that something is up, “What, what is it? Haven’t told me what?”

Glimmer goes back and forth between Adora and Bow, she sighs defeatedly, “Okay, remember when I told you that I want to do indie films? Thaaaat wasn’t totally true, the thing is I-uhm-I want to do porn. In fact I did my first scene over break. You’re not grossed out are you?”

Adora’s smile grew soft and sweet, “Glimmer I’m not grossed out. As a matter of fact, you're not the first person to tell me this.”

Bow and Glimmer blink in unison, “I’m sorry this isn’t the first time?”

Adora shrugs nonchalantly, “When I was sixteen, my best friend told me she wanted to be a porn star; she even moved out to San Manteena to do it.”

Bow slams his hands on the table as he leans over in shock, “SHE WENT TO THE FRIGHTZONE???” He quickly retreats back to his chair when he realizes he was yelling, whispering apologies to everyone as he sat back down.

“Yeah, she did, and then she just disappeared. Haven’t heard from her in over two months.”

“Oh Adora, I’m so sorry.” Glimmer moves to Adora and pulls her into a hug. Adora leans into the embrace, sucking in the warmth and tenderness of her friend. Glimmer’s eyes start shining like the sparkles in her hair, “Adora what is your friend’s name?”

“Uhm Catra, but her full name is Catherine Orr. Why is that important?”

Glimmer unlocks her phone, “If your friend has worked with any of the studios in the Frightzone, then I bet my mom can find her.”

“Is your mom like a private eye or something?”

Glimmer shakes her head as she scrolls through her contact list, “No she, uh, works in porn. She’s Angella Brightmoon.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to slam down on the table, “YOUR MOTHER IS ANGELLA BRIGHTMOON???” The library erupts into a cacophony of shhhs at the utterly flabbergast blonde.

“Shhhh! Adora I”m on the phone- Hey mom! Sorry if you’re busy, I wanted to ask if you could help me with something. Ahuh, okay thanks! So can you…..” She moves off a ways as she talks to her mother.

Adora pulls Bow in to whisper loudly in his ear. “Her mother is THE Angella Brightmoon???”

“Yeah,” he whispers back significantly quieter, “her mother helped her get her first gig. I had the chance to meet her when we were on set.”

Adora slumps back into her chair, “I can’t believe it; my friend’s mother is one of the most important figures in the adult film industry. Academic, writer, activist, performer, educator, she’s done everything! Forty years in the business, she’s a legend!”

“You’re a big fan, aren't you?”

Adora blushes, “I mean she’s really awesome; she was Catra’s idol, and I guess I started to like her too.”

Before the two can get deeper into their conversation, Glimmer comes back from her phone call, “Okay I told mom everything, she’s going to call her contacts in San Manteenna and she’ll let us know if anyone has seen Catra.”

“Glimmer, I don’t know what to say, thank you so much!”

Glimmer shifts around embarrass, “What are friends for? Speaking of, let’s practice how you are going to come out to your family!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Duncan! It’s so good to see you again, and Ana and Little T!” She envelopes each of them into a mother bear hug and leads them inside the house.

“Thanks Marlena, say do you know why Adam wanted all of us to come here today?”

Marlena shrugs, “No idea. Want something to eat? I made spinach puffs.”

“Ooooh!” Ana squeals, “I love your spinach puffs! Do you have any of that spicy ranch dip you make?”

“Tub’s in the fridge, help yourself.”

The four snack and catch up for the next thirty minutes until Adora, Bow, and Glimmer enter through the front door. “Adam!” Marlena pads over to her child, wraps her up in her trademark hug, “Who do we have here?”

“Oh these are my friends from school, Bow and Glimmer. Guys this is my mom, and that is my friend Duncan, his wife Teela Na (Ana for short), and their daughter Teela.” Everyone shares greetings and waves to each other.

Marlena is beside herself with joy, “Oh my baby’s making friends at school! I’m so happy for you sweetie!”

Adora blushes, “Thanks. Listen can you take a seat I need to talk to all of you.” Concern flashes on her mother’s face but she does argue and takes a seat. Everyone sits down except for Adora, Bow, and Glimmer who stand in front of everyone. “Okay, so thanks for coming today. So you’re all probably wondering why we’re here, I have something really important to say. I’m, uhm…” She hesitates, anxiety sapping her courage; Bow and Glimmer grab her hand and shoulder, their eyes full of encouragement and love. Adora steadies herself with a deep breath and takes the dive. “Guys, I’m trans; I’ve been thinking about this for a while and, this is who I am. I’m a girl, and I my name is Adora now.”

A stagnant silence hangs in the room, no one saying a word as the weight of the revelation set in. The first to stand is Marlena, who walks into the kitchen without a word. Duncan stands next and pads over to Adora; she meets the eyes of her old friend and prepares for the worst, but is caught off guard when his arms wrap around her. “Thank you for telling us Adora, that was very brave of you.”

Ana is behind him with Teela bouncing in her arms, “We’re here for you Adora, always have been and always will be.” She joins the hug, Little T grabbing onto Adora as well.

The tears couldn’t be held back, droplets of joy and love streaming down everyone’s faces. “Sweetie,” Malena calls from the kitchen, “can you come in here please?”

Adora felt the anxious pit in her stomach twist, fear bubbling up from the same spot. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, each step heavy like walking through deep mud. When she got into the kitchen her mother was standing behind the island, a large cake sitting on it. As Adora moves closer to the kitchen island her heart thumped in her throat, until she was able to read the letters on the cake; the pink frosting read, Congratulations Adora.

She looks between the cake and her mother, unable to comprehend what this was.

“I made the cake earlier for Kathi’s promotion, but I think this is more important.” She bridges the distance between them, slowly bringing her daughter into an embrace. “You are the most important thing in my life, and I will always love you. My sweet baby girl.”

The feeling of being accepted, totally and utterly, by her mother sent her over the edge. Every emotion in her heart came gushing out in her cries as she clung to her mother. “I love you mom.”

Marlena stands on her toes and kisses her daughter’s forehead, “I love you too sweetie.” She cups her daughter’s face in her hands, a warm smile on her face, “I think it’s time to do something other than crying, go and put on a movie and I’ll order some pizza for everyone.”

Adora nods and gives her mother another hug, she skips into the living room as everyone was gathered waiting to see what happened. Her golden smile assuages their fears, “Okay everyone, let’s celebrate! It’s pizza and cheesy movies all night long!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally came out! So next chapter we're going to be doing some new things in the next chapter, assuming it will go the way that I planned for it so look forward to that. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to ask all of y'all a question; I have a certain outline for how I want to do this fic, everything is pretty much mapped out but there are neat little things that I want to write about that don't really do much for the flow of the fic but are still great to write about.
> 
> One thing would be, like, Glimmer's first porn shoot and I would really like to do that but trying to fit it into the main story would be kinda hard. So what I propose is that I can start adding in these little stories and tid bits as like extra chapters as I make them. They wouldn't be in order but I'll make sure to say at what time in the story they happen. 
> 
> So what do y'all think? Good idea, bad idea? This would also be where I put different porn films the characters do (and boy do I have some really ones planned out). Just comment if you like the idea or not (also if you have any other suggestions in terms of like reader engagement and what not). 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part of this chapter is the actual porn scene, let me know if it seems alright or if it is too jarring.

**Glimmer** : Happy 1 month hormoneversy! [party emoji]

March/19 07:45

 **Adora** : Aww thank you Glim! But god was that a stretch

March/19 11:00

 **Glimmer** : It sounded a lot better in my head XD So how does it feel notice any changes?

March/19 13:02

 **Adora** : I mean it’s only been a month so not much really

March/19 13:11

 **Glimmer** : Any booby developments?

March/19 13:14

 **Adora** : You see me everyday does it look like I have tits yet?

March/19 13:14

 **Glimmer** : Maybe? It’s not like I’ve had the chance to really perform a thorough inspection [suggestive eyebrow wiggle emoji]

March/19 13:16

 **Adora** : Pffff perv

March/19 13:16

 **Glimmer** : ;P 

March/19 13:17

 **Glimmer** : Gotta say though you got the lesbian jock aesthetic down

March/19 13:18

 **Adora** : Really? It doesn’t look like I’m trying too hard right?

March/19 13:19

 **Glimmer** : Babe your fine :) 

March/19 13:19

 **Adora** : :)

Hey did your mom hear back from all her contacts yet?

March/19 13:22

 **Glimmer** : She did... 

They got her resume but none of them hired her or have seen her

I’m sorry sweetie :(

March/19 13:26

 **Adora** : It’s alright. You and your mom have done more than I could possibly have. Thanks for trying 

March/19 13:28

 **Glimmer** : *hugs* We’ll keep trying 

Mom said she can reach out to other studios elsewhere. Maybe she went to a different town

March/19 13:28

 **Adora** : Thanks Glim. I have to run to class right now I’ll call you tonight.

March/19 13:28

 **Glimmer** : Okay babe have a good day!

March/19 13:29

 **Adora** : [thumbs up emoji]

March/19 13:29

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two fencers face off against each other; one clad in a red fencing jacket armed with a federschwert, the other in a grey gambeson with a steel arming sword and buckler. A man off to the side shouts “Begin!” and the two combatants begin their sparring. The two fighters scored many points against each other; the grey fencer expertly warded off the blows of the red fighter, but the longsword fighter proved too great and came about victorious with five points over the opponent’s three. The two salute and shake hands before heading off to their corners, the red fencer plops tiredly onto a bench.

“Great match Adora! Your technique is really improving.”

Adora slugs off her fencing mask and drops it on the floor, she towels away the sweat from her brow as she looks up at the woman speaking to her. “Thanks Bea! Shawn was amazing though, I just barely made it through that match.”

The older woman chuckles, “Don’t sell yourself short you’ve made incredible progress over the last six months. Along with some,” Bea trails her hand down Adora’s muscular bicep, “other improvements.” 

Adora can’t help but blush at the attention, “Thanks. Hey you busy tonight? I bought a new ‘sword’ and I think you’d really love it. We should head over to your place to test it out.” Adora stands up, almost half a head taller than the other woman. “What d’ya say?”

Bea bites her lip as she eye fucks Adora, before she can respond a blur of pink and purple flies past her and glomps the blonde. 

“Adora, you will NOT believe what happened today!”

Adora jerks back from the force of Glimmer’s embrace, “Holy crap Glimmer! What’s got you so excited?”

Glimmer looks up to her best friend and gives her a shit eating grin, “Heehee it’s a surprise~, you’re going to have to come with me if you wanna know.”

Adora smiles awkwardly as she looks between the bubbly pastel ball that was latched to her and her potential hookup. She sighs defeatedly and smiles down at Glimmer. “Sure thing Glim,” she looks to Bea, “Sorry about this, can we take a rain check?”

Bea pouts, “Fine but you are going to have to work overtime if you wanna make it up to me.” She gives Glimmer a nasty look before turning and walking away. 

Adora’s eyes hang on Bea’s ass as she walks away, a sad little sigh escaping her. She barely has any time to dwell on the sex she was missing that night as Glimmer drags her out of the gym, barely giving her time to collect her sword and mask. Adora doesn’t get much of a chance to talk as Glimmer leads her to Adora’s car, waiting patiently as the blonde unlocks the vehicle before shoving Adora into the driver’s seat. The pastel girl dashes in front of the car and plops herself into the passenger seat, clicking her seatbelt. “Okay Glim, where are we going?”

Glimmer pulls out her phone, her gps already on and loaded with the destination. “Station Zeta Burger and Fries! And make it snappy, we have to meet someone very important there.” Adora shoots her a questioning look, “Nope, can’t tell you who it is, you’re just going to have to get to Zeta if you want to find out.”

Horny Adora wants to just say ‘fuck this’ and try to get back into Bea’s pants, but Curious and Logical Adora compel her to see what is so damn important. She starts the ignition and pulls out into the street, careful not to speed too much as she drives to the restaurant. Luckily for them every light was green and they made it in less than fifteen minutes. 

The two pull close to the entrance and get out of the car, Glimmer was doing her ‘going so fast she almost teleports’ thing as she winks into the restaurant before Adora can keep up. She gets in and sees Glimmer at the far end talking to some lady at a table, as she gets closer she is able to get a better look at the stranger; her hair was white and cut short at the sides, she was about as buff as Adora wearing a black and maroon button down, and on her left arm a ruby red scorpion nestled in a white water lily. 

“Adora I would like you to meet-”

“Scorpia.” Adora interrupts Glimmer.

Scorpia jumps out of her seat nearly knocking the table over, she quickly picks up all the napkins and condiments that fell off the table in the process. “Oh dear, I am so sorry! Butter fingers and all that. But hi I’m Scorpia, it’s great to meet you Adora!”

Glimmer looks over at Adora, expecting the blonde to be ecstatic but was met with a look of shock and utter disbelief. “Adora?” Her friend turns to glare at her and grabs her by the shoulder, leading her away from the table. “Sorry Scorpia, can you give us a second,” she shouts back to Scorpia who just smiles and waves.

Adora drags her to the entrance, “Why the fuck is Scorpia here!?!” she whispers loudly.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy to see her, she’s one of your favorite directors right?”

“I mean yeah, the films she makes are some of the best in the adult film business, and I love her to death. But why is she here, and why did you drag me here when I smell like a jock strap??”

Glimmer takes a whiff, “Mmm more like a sweaty workout shirt if you ask me.”

“That’s not the point! I’m not presentable! I can’t see her like this, I look horrible!”

Glimmer crosses her arms annoyed, “Well so-rry for going out of my way to get Scorpia to take time out of her busy schedule to see you. You’re welcome by the way.”

Adora scratches the back of her neck, ashamed of her outburst. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. But you gotta understand that I’m really, REALLY nervous about meeting her, especially when I’m not prepared for her. I’m just kinda anxious about this.”

Glimmer reaches out for Adora’s hand, “Honey I’m so sorry, I thought this would make you happy. Do you want to leave? I can tell her that you’re not feeling up to it right now.”

Adora shakes her head, “No no no! I can do it! Just give me a minute to prepare,” she sniffs herself, “and some perfume, please.” Glimmer takes out a sparkly purple bottle and gives Adora a few pumps of the glittery, flowery perfume. She takes a quick minute to primp and calm herself down. “Okay let’s do this.”

The two make their way back to the table and seat themselves across from Scorpia, “Sorry about that,” Glimmer starts, “we just needed a moment.”

Scorpia waves a hand in front of her, “Oh no problem! If now is a bad time I can always come back later.”

“NO!” Adora shouts, attracting everyone’s attention. She nervously clears her throat, “No, it’s fine. It is a pleasure to meet you Scorpia, I’m Adora,” simultaneously reaching her hand over the table.

Scorpia smiles and takes the hand, “Great to meet you too! So Glimmer was telling me you are a big fan of my work?”

Adora shoots Glimmer a ‘you said what??’ look. Glimmer defends herself, “I just said you liked her stuff! Besides, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Both of you.” The two buff women exchange a look of surprise before returning their attention Glimmer, who was wrapping a strand of her pink hair around her finger bashfully, “I want to do a scene with you, Adora. And I want Scorpia to film it, if that is okay with you both.”

Scorpia was barely surprised by Glimmer’s request, but Adora crashed harder than a computer after a dodgy internet search. She shakes her shock away finally finding her voice, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. It sounds like you want me to make a porno with you. With nudity. And sex. And us having sex. You want us to have sex???”

“I’m sorry! I know this is really sudden but I just thought you would like to give it a try. You’ve been so supportive of Bow and me, and you’ve been interested in porn for like ever. So I thought, if you were comfortable with it, we could do a scene together. Like get your toes wet with someone you know and a director you trust.”

Scorpia has tears just pouring down her face, “That is so beautiful! Adora,” the dumbfounded blonde turns to her, “If you are alright with this, I would be honored to film your first scene. It can stay between us!”

Adora can’t say anything, her mind is flooded with a billion thoughts. Glimmer wants to have sex with her, on film. Can she even have sex while being filmed? What if someone saw this? If she made this and it was released online, would Catra see it? Catra; if she did this maybe she could meet her again one day. The storm of thoughts raging in her head parted as she felt a hand touch hers, following the hand to see Glimmer’s concerned face. She gives her a reassuring smile and looks Scorpia in the eyes, “I’ll do it.”

Scorpia nods, “Okay, just know that you are always free to back out. Even if we are in the middle of filming and you get cold feet, just say the word and we stop. That goes for the both of you.” The two women exchange a look and then give Scorpia a nod of approval. “Great! So let’s start by getting to know you better, Adora. Let’s talk about what you like, what you don’t, what your boundaries are, hell even your hobbies. I want to get to know you personally, it will help when I’m writing the script.”

“Okay, well,” Adora clears her throat. “My name’s Adora, I’m a lesbian and I’m trans. I’ve been on hormones for six months now, and my, uh, dick still kinda works but its harder to get, well, hard. I honestly like sex more now since I’ve transitioned, everything just feels right I guess. I’m okay with using my genitals during sex, and I really like oral. Both giving and receiving. What else, I mostly top but I can bottom too, and I’ve done some kinky stuff but nothing more than, like, light bondage. Does that help?”

The white haired woman was jotting down every word in a little notebook she had, “Totally! How about hobbies? You’re really buff, so I assume you like to work out?”

Glimmer elbows her friend, “Oh yeah she is super into fitness! She works out pretty much every day, and she does fencing. Like with longswords and shit, she’s a sporty butch/sword lesbian mix.”

Scorpia chuckles, “That’s amazing, do you do fencing too Glimmer?”

“No I am more into spectating than doing sports.”

“Cool, now Glimmer how about your boundaries? I know we’ve talked about this before the last time we worked together, but is there anything you want to add? Anything you want to tell Adora?”

Glimmer sneaks a glance at Adora, blushing a little bit when their eyes meet. “No, nothing to add! I love oral, I love anal, and I really like spanking and biting. Like biting me and spanking me, I’m really subby hehe. Is that okay Adora?”

Adora matches her blush, “Oh yeah, totally fine! I like that stuff too!” 

Scorpia flips to a new page in her little book, “Great, now what do you want this scene to be like? Are you looking to have a simple plot or do you want to just wing it and have it be more gonzo like?”

“I’m good with having a plot, what about you Adora?”

“That sounds okay, like we can be hooking up after meeting at a bar?”

“No! It should be the cheerleader bagging the star quarterback!”

The two keep throwing different story ideas at Scorpia, who diligently put down every suggestion while throwing in her own ideas. After half an hour of brainstorming they already have over ten ideas for their scene. “I think that’s enough brainstorming for now. I can get you a first draft of the script in a few days, you can add whatever suggestions you want to it then. I’ll also need you to sign some forms and other paperwork before filming, including an STI test. Do that a couple days before filming. Besides that there is nothing else I need from you two right now, any questions for me?”

The girls shake their heads, “Cool, if you don’t mind just write down your email in my little book and I’ll send all that stuff to you when it gets done. Anyway it was great meeting you two!” She hugs Glimmer and Adora together, “I have a good feeling about this!” 

All of them say their goodbyes and all go their separate ways, with Adora driving Glimmer back to her home. When they stop at her house, Glimmer reaches across to Adora and gives her a big hug. “Thank you for doing this.” She pulls away and exits the car, leaving Adora alone.

She drives home in total silence, pulling into her driveway and walking into her house, saying hi to her mom and shutting herself in her room. As soon as she is in her sanctuary she dives onto her bed and screams into a pillow. Cringer hops on the bed and sits on top of Adora, kneading her back to make himself comfortable. 

Adora lifts her ruby red face from the pillow, “Holy crap I’m gonna be filmed fucking Glimmer!”

_________________________________________________________________________

Over the next two weeks Adora and Glimmer communicated back and forth with Scorpia about all aspects of the scene they were going to do; they finalized the script, they explained to Adora what all STI tests she needed and how to fill out all the release forms and paperwork, and finalized a date for filming.

Now on the day of the shoot Adora was starting to feel a little bit queasy as she stands in front of the entrance to the studio. Adora jumps a little when Glimmer slips her hand into Adora’s.

“Having second thoughts?”

“What? No….. well maybe a little bit.” Her incredibly nervous laughter would suggest otherwise.

“Remember honey you don’t have to do this, if it’s too much you can walk away.”

“I know but I wanna try, I kinda really want to do it.” She blushes and frantically waves her hands in front of her face, “I mean in a totally, platonic, ‘you’re gonna fuck your best friend’ kind of way!”

“Aww I’m your best friend?”

Adora gives her a ‘ _that’s_ what you come away with’ look that elicits a cheeky tongue poke from Glimmer. Glimmer steps ahead of Adora and opens the door, holding it open for her nervous blonde friend; Adora takes a deep breath and keeps her eyes forward as she steps into the building.

This was Adora’s first time in this studio but Glimmer has been here before for other shoots she has done. Glimmer leads Adora by the hand to Filming Studio 1A, where they will be having their shoot, greeting Scorpia as the enter.

“Hey guys!” Scorpia scoops up both of the girls into a tight hug, “Glad you made it, you two ready to make a movie?” The two give her a breathless ‘yes’ before she let them down, “Great! Do have all the paperwork I asked for and your tests?” Glimmer and Adora hand her all of their paperwork, and a clean bill of sexual health from them as well. “Awesome, let’s get this show on the road! First things first, we gotta take your Mickey Mouse Photos.”

Adora looks at her like a confused puppy, this was the first time she heard of a ‘Mickey Mouse Photo’. Glimmer chimes in, “It’s what they use to verify a performer's age. I’ll go first so you can see how we do it.”

Glimmer steps up to Scorpia who positions her against the wall; Glimmer took out her driver’s license and held it up to her head with one hand, Scorpia gave her an issue of today’s newspaper to hold in her other hand on the opposite side of her face. A quick flash from Scorpia’s phone and that was it, Scorpia explains to Adora that they use a newspaper printed on the day of the shoot and the performer’s ID to show that they are indeed over eighteen. 

“It’s kinda silly but it works, now get out your license and hold this,” Glimmer hands her the paper and sets Adora against the wall. She holds up the two required documents awkwardly as Scorpia snaps another pic, handing her the newspaper and putting away her license. 

Scorpia gives the pictures a once over, satisfied she pockets the phone and whistles, “Hey Kyle, they’re ready for you!” From a room at the back of the studio a skinny guy with shaggy blonde hair comes running up next to Scorpia, she puts her arm around his shoulder, “Girls I want you to meet Kyle, he’s our stylist. He might not look it but he is the best stylist I have ever worked with!”

Kyle pushes a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he starts to blush, “Aww shucks, y-you’re making me blush.” He clears his throat and addresses the two girls directly, “It’s good to see you again Glimmer, and good to meet you Adora. Just follow me to the dressing room and we will get you two ready!”

The trio take a short stroll to the dressing room in the back of the studio; a small room with a large vanity mirror on one wall and two racks of clothes opposite it. Kyle pads over to a pile of papers lying on a chair next to one of the mirrors, he takes out two sheets and places them on the table in front of one of the mirrors. Each sheet had some photos pinned to them and a sketch of one of the girls in costume.

“Okay,” Kyle rubs his hands together as he starts to speak, “so we’re going to be using these as kind of a guide for your costumes. I tried to get them to fit the personality of your characters but if you want to change anything you’re more than welcome to. So just take a few minutes to find what you like then we’ll start on hair and makeup!”

The duo take their respective character sheet and start rummaging for clothes from the racks; Glimmer finds a cute sparkly top with lavender shorts and dazzling sandal heels, while Adora settles on dark jeans with a white button down and a black suit jacket. After that Kyle leads them to the vanity where he starts with Glimmer who gets a touch of sparkle to her hair and cheeks, a subtle but gorgeous eyeshadow that mixes purples and blues to amazing effects, and cute lip gloss that gives her lips an extra ‘pow’. Adora wouldn’t have guessed this noodle of a man could be so amazing, but he proved her wrong.

Adora replaces Glimmer in front of the mirror, Kyle sets her up before going to town on his new canvas. The direction of her makeup is more toned down compared to glimmer, using less dramatic colors that accentuate her natural features. Next came the hair, which was released from the ponytail she always wore and given more volume and luster. It looked much brighter now, more golden and vibrant. 

“You know,” Glimmer starts as she gazes at Adora, “that really suits you.”

“You think so?”

“Oh totally, it’s like looking at someone’s superhero identity. No one would ever guess that this goddess is you.” Glimmer snaps her fingers, “That reminds me! You never came up with a stage name.”

Adora cocks her head to the side before she realizes Glimmer is right, she never did think of a name. Scorpia said she didn’t need one if she wasn’t going to be in adult film, but she really wanted to come up with something. Looking at herself in the mirror made her think about a comic book hero she idolized as a child; a brave woman who stood up to tyranny and fought to protect the people of her world. The name of this hero was “She-Ra.”

Glimmer leans closer, she could barely hear Adora when she whispered the name. “Come again?”

Adora turns to her with a thousand watt smile, “I want my stage name to be She-Ra.”

Glimmer mulls the name over in her head, “She-Ra, not a bad choice. You know, you do kinda look like her now that I think about it.”

“Excuse me, ladies?” Kyle interjects, “Sorry to interrupt but we gotta get you two on set now. Go on ahead without me, I’ll catch up when I’m done here.”

Kyle takes a solo photo of each of the girls (for reference if they have to shoot an extra day) and thank the noodle boy for his services before running off to the set. Scorpia is talking with a giant of a man and a tough looking woman as the two walk in, she turns to them and brightens up even more. “Wow you two look amazing! Don’t they guys?” Scorpia’s compatriots nod in unison before Scorpia comes to a realization, “Oh right I haven’t introduced you yet! Adora, Glimmer, I want you to meet Rogelio and Lonnie. Rogelio takes care of the lighting and is our boom operator, and Lonnie is our set designer and second camera person. Without these two, and Kyle, my films wouldn’t be half as good as they are.”

“And Scorpia is the best sweet talker in the business,” Lonnie interjects, playfully elbowing Scorpia. “We’re gonna make sure your first scene is perfect Adora. You can count on us! Right Rogelio?” 

Rogelio gives a curt nod and signs, “It’s a pleasure to work with you today, just relax and enjoy your first shoot.” Scorpia translates what he says for the girls.

Not long after Kyle comes running up with a clapper board in his hands, Scorpia claps her hands and directs everyone to their positions. The crew take up their equipment and take their places, the performers are given their scripts and placed to the side of the set just out of view of the camera. “Alright so starting from the top of page one, you two will be walking into Glimmer’s room right after meeting at the club. You two are really into each other, you have good chemistry and you had a hot makeout session and you can’t wait for more! So take a few minutes to look over your lines and then we’ll start scene.”

Adora and Glimmer study the script for a few minutes before giving Scorpia the thumbs up. Scorpia and Lonnie start rolling their cameras as Kyle brings the clapper into view of Scorpia’s camera. The board claps loudly followed by Scorpia calling out ‘action.’

Glimmer leads Adora to the bed in the middle of the set, sitting the blonde down on the edge as she straddles her. Glimmer’s hands cup the sides of Adora’s face as she kisses the blonde gently on the lips before pulling back, her eyes hungry with lust, “Ready for this baby?”

Adora croaks out a small ‘sure’ that drives Glimmer into a giggle fit. Scorpia calls cut, Adora apologies for flubbing her line but Scorpia waves it off, “This is your first time, you’re gonna mess up a lot. Don’t worry about it. Okay everyone back on your marks.” Everyone moves back to their starting places and the scene rolls again, Adora manages to get everything right until she gets head butted by Glimmer when her shirt came off. The next two takes go as well as the previous two, except this time Glimmer takes partial blame for one of the flubs.

Adora feels her anxiety begin to creep on her, it’s nauseating tendrils squirming their way from her brain to her stomach. Glimmer wraps her arm around her as she tries to calm her down, Scorpia rushes to her side, “Hey what’s wrong honey? Everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Adora wipes away tears that start to well up, “I’m so sorry I’m messing this up.”

Scorpia puts a hand on her shoulder, “No no no, you’re doing just fine! This is your first time performing you’re bound to make some mistakes. Even if it takes a thousand tries it will be fine. Do you want me to get you some water?”

Adora shakes her head, “No, I-I don’t need any. I just can’t stop worrying. It’s-it’s like a snowball rolling downhill. Sure it’s a small mistake to start, but then there are more mistakes and they keep getting worse until it’s a giant fuck up that ruins everything. I’m going to ruin everything!”

Glimmer moves Adora’s face to meet hers, “Now listen here that is not true. Everything is going to be fine hon. But if you feel like you can’t keep going we can stop right now.” 

Adora shakes her head, “No I want to do this! I’m already and, well, I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Okay, then let’s do it. We’re going to get through this and make an awesome porno! And remember, you’re freakin’ She-Ra, you’re a superhero!”

“You’re right we can do this,” she sniffles and turns to the director, “Okay I’m ready now, let’s do this!”

Scorpia high fives Adora and Glimmer and rushes back to her camera, “Alright people, we are back! Everyone back to your marks. Kyle, would you please?” The young man holds up the clapper again, announces the scene number and take before slamming down the clapper. “Okay,” Scorpia pauses for a moment, “Action!”

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Glimmer and her date She-Ra enter her room, with the shorter woman leading the towering lady to her bed. The two share a hungry kiss, their need to engage in carnal pleasure tearing at themselves ever since they left the club. Glimmer breaks off the kiss and lightly pushes She-Ra to sit on the edge of the bed, straddling her in the process._

_“Ready for this baby?”_

_She-Ra smirks, “Oh yeah, I’ve been waiting all night for this.” They pick up where their lips last left off, their sizzling kisses igniting into a boiling hot makeout session._

_She-Ra makes the first move in disrobing Glimmer, starting with her flashy top and adorable bra. Her breasts hung naked before She-Ra’s face, teasing her with how wonderful they must feel. She cups one in her hand, admiring its weight and shape as she begins to fondle it. Her index and thumb roll and pinch the nipple, stimulating the little bud until it is stiff._

_The blonde looks the other woman in the eyes as she lowers her mouth on the little bud; Glimmer bites bottom lip as the hungry blonde sucks and nips at the tit in her mouth. Her free hand makes its way to the neglected globe, eliciting deep moans from Glimmer. She-Ra alternates her mouth between each bossoom, sucking them until they are both red and sensitive. She backs off and admires the flustered babe sitting atop her._

_Glimmer pouts at her lover’s smug face and assaults her with a surprise kiss, deep and powerful. She pulls off She-Ra’s coat and tosses it aside, masterfully undoing the buttons on her shirt in a matter of seconds. She pulls apart the white curtains to reveal her lover’s toned chest, her rock hard abs and tiny breasts made her catch her breath. She begins to blaze a trail of kisses down her lover’s chest; starting from her lips and going down her neck, outlining the shape of her clavicle and the curves of her breasts, finally making her way to her six pack and the small tuft of blonde hair that lay just above the lip of her trousers. Glimmer runs one hand back down the path she made while her mouth and free hand outline the bulge that was pressing against the pants, desperate to be set free._

_She-Ra brushes her hand across the pink haired woman’s cheek, “Wanna see what surprise mama has for you?” Glimmer nods while still rubbing against the clothed erection, the blonde smirks deviously and stands up forcing the sparkly princess to shift on her knees until her face was eye level with the hero’s crotch. “Okay then, be a good girl and help me out of these pants.” Glimmer gulps and complies with the command, tugging down the jeans and the red boxers underneath, releasing the seven and a half inch rod to bob in the air._

_Glimmer’s eyes widen at the dick before her. She gives it a few exploratory pumps before she kisses the tip tenderly, making its owner gasp in ecstasy. Another kiss lands on the head but this time her lips parted to let the girth slide into her waiting mouth. She slowly, excruciatingly slowly, lowers her head down as far as she can go before removing her mouth totally, licking her lips as she looks up at She-Ra’s pleased expression. Her mouth lowers again, pistoning up and down in a steady rhythm that soon as She-Ra mewling and moaning. As the pace quickened, the blonde’s face grew more and more flustered until she stopped Glimmer._

_Glimmer looks up, “How was it?”_

_The blonde bends down and gives her a peck on the forehead, “Oh baby, that was spectacular.”_

_Glimmer licks her lips triumphantly. “That makes me so happy. But, don’t you think I deserve a reward for that?” she asks, her puppy dog eyes impossible to deny._

_She-Ra clicks her tongue, “Of course baby, get on the bed and let mama give you your reward.”_

_The kneeling woman jumps to her feet and crawls provocatively onto the bed, her posterior jutting out and waiting for her lover’s wandering hands. She-Ra complies and takes off the shorts revealing a full, round moon that had the cutest little dimple in the left cheek. She grabs a handful of the sinful flesh before letting go to give it a nice, firm, spank making Glimmer jump and moan. Another loud wack hits the ass, forcing another moan of pleasure from Glimmer as She-Ra massages the slightly red spot._

_The blonde instructs the other woman to roll onto her back and spread her legs, giving her full access to Glimmer’s pleasure palace. She-Ra stares in awe at how beautiful it is; a large tuft of pink and purple hair cresting soft labial lips, which had a cute little turquoise piercing. She-Ra gently probes the lips with her tongue, making her partner yelp in pleasure. With the diligence of a master painter, She-Ra explores every centimeter of Glimmer’s vulva, lapping at the sweet nectar that was running down her legs. She stopped on her lover’s clitoris, a wicked grin creeping across her face as she ever so gently brushes her lips against it; the pink haired girl yelps like a surprised dog, unable to recover as the blonde starts her attack on her button. She-Ra presses a thumb against the clit as she probes deeper into Glimmer with her tongue and free hand._

_Glimmer is reeling in tremors of ecstasy, pleading for her love to go faster, harder. She-Ra is all too happy to comply, going at her pussy with everything she has, striking deep into her and finding the sweet spot. A minute later and Glimmer could feel fireworks explode in her mind as her vision clouds from her intense orgasm; she looks down at She-Ra, the woman she met at the bar thirty minutes prior, beaming with pure joy at bringing her lover to the moon and back. With no energy to spare Glimmer barely manages to crawl further into bed where She-Ra, the gentlewoman that she is, crawls up beside her with a blanket to cover her. The two lovers cuddle, the smaller woman nestles in the crook of the taller woman’s body, and they drift off to the land of dreams. Fingers entwined._

___________________________________________________________________________

“CUT!” Glimmer and Adora begin to sit up as Scorpia makes her way to them, “That was amazing! You blew it out of the freaking water!” Before they could say anything, Scorpia swept them up into a big, crushing hug. The two plead with the muscular director to let them go, “Whoops, sorry guys. I got a little too excited,” she laughs as she sits on the edge of the bed, “So Adora, how was your first time shoot porn?”

Adora breathes out, “Very, very pumped. Holy crap I fucking did it!”

Glimmer claps for her friend and envelopes her in an embrace, “I’m so proud of you sweetie, you did great!”

“Nah, you’re just saying that. If anyone was great around here it was you, I was just following your lead.”

“Please that didn’t need my help, that was all you. You made She-Ra come to life! Like, fuck, that was great!”

The rest of the crew parrots Scorpia’s sentiment, they were all very impressed with both performers. “See they all agree, you two were great. Now Adora,” Scorpia turns to look Adora straight in the eyes, “I’m going to be honest with you, I love this film. I can already see how I’m going to edit it together and it is going to be freaking amazing! And I would be honored to have it featured on my website, only if you want me to that is. If you want me to delete it right now I will do that, but it would be a darn shame to do that. So what’s your decision?”

Adora is taken aback, she wasn’t ready for the Scorpia of Quick Strike Studio, the greatest LGBT porn studio on the planet, to want her first porno on her site. She looks to Glimmer for guidance, her smile reassures her that if she wants this she should go for it. One deep breath later and Adora has her answer, “I want you to make this movie.”

Scorpia jumps off the bed, “YES! Alright I’ll get started on editing this right away! This is going to be so good, I can feel it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a few months, I'm sorry for not posting anything but I just haven't had the desire to; between a shitty job, depression, changing jobs for a little bit less shitty job, and you can see how I might not post for a long time. Again I'm really about being so silent, hopefully I can up the momentum and start writing more frequently but I won't make any promises.
> 
> Update: Just doing some minor tweeking of this chapter and chapter 3, trying to make the text convos look more like, well, text convos (also because I forgot to put the dates for this chatper, DX ). Let me know if it looks good or not, I'll tweek it again later


	6. Extra Cuts 1: Scorpia's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this week of "Interview with a...." series, we have queer porn director Scorpia answer your questions about her experience making porn!

Scorpia: So I’m rummaging around my bag when I hear Perfuma scream and see a squirrel run out with one of the vibrators!

*Title flies on the screen: Interview with a…. Adult Film Director* 

Scorpia: Hey there internet! I'm Scorpia and I make porn.

**[How did you become a porn director?]**

Scorpia: Oh that's a long story. Ever since I was a kid I loved making movies. I would get my friends, my moms, anyone I could grab a hold of and make little short films. Obviously when I turned 18 and had to think of my future, I knew I wanted to go to film school. So I packed my bags and moved here to San Manteenna to attend Lake Fire School of Film and Acting, majoring in directing but also did some cinematography classes. 

I actually dropped out after 2 years because I ran out of money, and since I couldn’t get back home I stayed here and made my way working on commercials and music videos. Had to start out as a production assistant, but after about a year I started getting gigs as assistant director and assistant camera. 

Now during this time is when I got my first job working on a porn set, and boy was I not prepared let me tell ya! It was a pretty small set; there was me, the director/producer, our PA who also manned the lights, and three performers (two guys and a girl). I was the second camera, getting shots to compliment the main stuff the director wanted; holy cannoli was it awkward trying to film people going at it! The director kept yelling at me to pay attention, and was overall a really toxic person, he just was not kind and expected everyone to do what he said. Which made the girl really uncomfortable because she wanted to go slower and he was not having it, he said “You do what I say or you’ll never work in porn again! Grrrr I’m a mean old turd with a stick up my butt, grrrr!” Well he didn’t say that last part, but it was basically like that.

I couldn’t stand by so I stood up and told him to listen to her, you can probably guess what happened next. He yelled at me, fired me, and didn’t pay me. So I’m walking to the bus stop when the girl runs up behind me and goes “Hey thanks for backing me up, want to get churros?” And we did, it was at this little food truck near the pier, boy was it good! Whoops, got off track, sorry about that. 

Anyway we talked and she told me about her experience in the industry, like how the last three directors she worked with were jerks, and that she wanted to make meaningful porn that really flexed her artistic muscles but no one would give her the chance. I was really impressed with her passion and I volunteered to help her make the porn _she_ wanted, and that was how my career in porn got started.

**[What’s the pay like?]**

Scorpia: *laughs* Not nearly as good as people think! If I’m working through a big production company with a good budget, I can make 1500 bucks per day of filming. I _might_ get one of those jobs once a year, but most of the time I’m making my own stuff which brings in a lot less and comes out of my own pocket. 

**[What all does a porn director do?]**

Scorpia: You do the same stuff you would on a civilian set, a non-porn set. You set the location and block out the scene, you get the performers into character and work through the script with them, uh work with the rest of your crew to get the right look. All that stuff. But on a porn set it is pretty common for people to take on other jobs, so if you’re the director you are probably also the producer and cinematographer. It’s a lot of work when you have a small crew but it’s pretty much the same no matter what industry you’re in.

**[How do you audition for performers?]**

Scorpia: So it’s the same process as civilian films (none porn films), you have a casting call, you contact agencies and maybe specific performers if you have ones you really want. You show them the script, you talk about the part and what you want out of them in terms of their performance. Because you are having people have sex with other people you also discuss boundaries, if they are comfortable with what you're asking of them, what they will do or won't do, and if they are okay with the people they will be performing with. Also very important to get measurements, so if you have any costumes you can tell the costume department "Hey we need a suit that is so-and-so big, and shoes for this size," also things like tattoos and piercings can be important to take note of. I keep saying this but working in porn is pretty much like any other film, there are lots of similarities.

**[What is the wildest thing that has happened to you on set?]**

Scorpia: Hahah well about two years ago I was filming a scene in a tent at an outdoor lesbian film festival, well the setting was an outdoor film festival but we were not on site when we were filming, anyway just know that it was outdoors. So it was me, Perfuma, and Celice in a four person tent with barely any room to move around. We had been filming for about 30 minutes when the camera died, I didn’t have any batteries in my pocket so I had to go to the far end of the tent to get to my bag. So I’m rummaging around in my bag when I hear Perfuma scream and see a squirrel run out with one of the vibrators! So I have to vault over the girls and start chasing after this squirrel, and this thing is fast! I must’ve chased after that dang thing for a good 15 minutes before it finally dropped the vibrator. It was totally trashed, there was no saving it; and that was not the end of that little jerk’s antics, oh no. It came _back_ about 10 minutes later and started chirping and throwing stuff at the tent. That squirrel was homophobic or something, it just had it out for us that day.

**[Do your parents know?]**

Scorpia: Fun story, so one day I got a text from one of my moms and it says ‘Hi sugar dumpling, hope you’re doing okay! You’re mother and I just wanted to say we really enjoyed your movie, it had a blonde girl and she goes across the country to find her girlfriend and they make love on that cliff. Do you remember that one? We loved it, it was very very good! We weren’t expecting to see your name on the box as director but it was so good, did you make more like this one? We’d love to watch them! Love you!’ I just stared at my phone for I don’t know how long, but it was so weird that my moms saw one of my porn films. And they liked it. And they want more. I was so embarrassed but also felt so loved, oh my gosh!

**[How do I become a porn director?]**

Scorpia: Grab a camera and just start making porn. Whether you’re filming your friends making love in a candle lit room, or you’re by yourself with a bucket of paint and your body as your canvas, just get out there and do it. There is no one way to make porn or direct, find what works best for you and start filming. To turn a phrase ‘Take chances, make mistakes, get sexy!’ Haha

Scorpia: Alright so that’s it, hope you all enjoyed this little Q&A! It was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed this. If you want to see my work or you want to know more about the production side of porn, go to www.quickstrikepros.com where you can see my entire filmography and other films under our label. We also do tutorials on filmmaking, on porn production, we have a huge library erotic literature, we even have vlogs! But most importantly you can chat with me and the rest of the Quick Strike crew! *waves at camera* Bye bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this little Q&A! I'm going to try to do more of these, like kinda make them in the vein of Buzzfeed videos. If you lot have any interesting ideas (like, oh I don't know, Glimmer and Adora explaining porn industry terms) send them to me, I'd love to write them!
> 
> I did get one question from Hingle_McCringle which was  
> Question: Why make Scorpia a director? Like is it important for the plot or is it just because you wanted to?  
> Well it's a little from column A and a little from column B lol. So for this AU I wanted to try and represent the porn industry in as much variety as possible, like I could have had everyone be performers but I wanted to represent the entire production team. And I feel Scorpia would be an excellent director, I mean she has shown leadership qualities and she cares deeply about others, which I think is pretty much essential for a director since you're working with lots of people and you need to be a good people person. Also her being this job in the industry will be kinda important, but we'll get to that later.
> 
> So yeah, hope y'all like this. Bye!


	7. Lust Garden

“You’re late.”

Adora comes jogging up to Glimmer, sweat pouring down her blue scrubs. “Sorry Glimmer,” she pants, “I didn’t have my car today, and I was late leaving the clinic. But I made it, that counts for something right?”

Adora’s floppy grin was not moving the miffed pink poof. “Not that much. Here,” she tosses an aerosol can and a towel to the tired blond, “Make yourself smell nice and try to wipe off the sweat, we only have two minutes before the class starts.” Adora was about to question why she had this stuff prepared but could only squeak as Glimmer drags her into the building.

She wasn’t able to see much as they were in a rush but Adora was very impressed with the place; Glimmer was taking her to see an acting coach, apparently one of the best in the business, and they worked out of this swanky building that they were now running through. A few turns and an elevator ride got the two girls to their destination; a very tidy studio with racks of costumes and props along one wall, another one made entirely of mirrors with one of those railing things you see ballet dancers use, and a stage toward the back that was just big enough for maybe five people with props and sets. 

“Glimmer darling!”

The pair turn towards the side door that the voice just came from, a tall person of undefinable gender stood there with a glass of red wine in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other. Glimmer lets go of her stinky load and runs up to the stranger, embracing them lightly so not to tip their glass and kissing their cheeks in greeting.

“Oh yeah, Adora meet Doubt Trouble. They’re the acting coach I was telling you about.”

Double Trouble pulls down their rose tinted glasses suggestively in Adora’s direction, they slink up to her and examine every part of the sweaty blonde. “Well,” they speak as they circle Adora, “I can certainly say she has the look for your business, but how does she _perform.”_ They add a little extra emphasis on that last word that sends a good shiver up Adora’s spine.

“She’s got potential,” Glimmer states, “She’s really great at reading the flow of a scene and can stay in character. Also she has a big dick, that’s nice too.”

Adora’s cheeks could light the way for Santa’s slay, they were so bright. Double Trouble cocks a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Mmmm that’s certainly an asset that will take you far in the biz. But we’re not here today to talk about cocks and sex, we’re here to get your acting skills up to snuff!” They take a sip of their wine and place the paper on a table to the side. “Now there should be one other participant today, she hasn’t called out yet so-ah!” the main doors open, “Speak of the devil! Welcome Perfuma.”

A tall, thin young woman steps into the room; she puts down her rucksack near the entrance and pads up to the group, her long dishwater blonde hair swaying majestically as she moves. Her big chestnut eyes light up as she goes to hug her teacher, she turns to Glimmer and Adora. “Greetings! My name’s Perfuma, it is so wonderful to meet you both! Especially you Glimmer, I am such a big fan of your mother’s work! Also yours as well, that gangbang was so hot and passionate.”

Adora playfully elbows Glimmer, who just acts bashful at the praise.

A loud clap brings the gaggle of porn stars attention back to Double Trouble, who momentarily placed their wine down on the table to get their attention. “If I have to put my glass down again, ladies, there will be hell to pay. Now before we get started I want to introduce myself to our newest student; I am Double Trouble, renowned thespian and film actor with over thirty years of experience in acting (my parents started me young). About ten years ago Glimmer’s mother, the breathtaking Angella, propositioned to impart my knowledge of the craft to her. Frankly I was more than happy to do so as, no offense Glimmer, she wasn’t a good actress.” Glimmer sticks her tongue out at DT playfully in response, “But in all honesty I love that woman; after working with her for several years I began to offer my services to any adult film performer that required them. Now without further ado, let’s start shall we?”

The first thirty minutes were spent going over the fundamentals of acting, instilling the basics that were built upon in the later half. Double Trouble was very adamant on having the basics down, “How will I be able to know if you are cumming or having a fart if you can’t properly express the emotion on your face?” Adora was used to intense physical training but this was a whole other monster to battle with. “The subtlest expressions can change the entire dynamic of the scene: is the sex rough because these are two lovers bursting from pent up passion or is it a battle between two rivals for dominance in the bedroom? The little things make the biggest impacts.”

When the clock struck 8, and DT finished their glass, the lesson was over. “Well done, everyone managed to make it to the end. Everyone is making good progress, I expect great things from all of you. Now get out of my studio and enjoy the rest of your evening.”

As the ladies make their way out of the building Glimmer rushes off to her mother’s Mercedes that was waiting for her. “Hey,” Adora sheepishly grabs Perfuma’s attention, “Think you can give me a lift?”

* * *

“Thanks again for doing this. I completely forgot to ask Glimmer for a ride.” 

“Oh no problem! Like I say, the universe will provide for those in need.” 

Perfuma’s car was surprisingly messy; the back seat was filled with yoga mats and plant pots, her dash covered in flowers and glued on crystals. An ornate bong bumps Adora’s foot when Perfuma merges onto the highway, she rolls down the window at the car that nearly cut her off, “THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, I HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY DUMBASS!!!”

Adora clutches her seatbelt in a death grip. “So! How long have you been in porn?”

“Huh? Oh, well I started when I was about eighteen, so almost five years now. It’s been quite the ride.”

“I bet, you started in mainstream trans porn right? How was that?”

“Well it wasn’t my favorite time in the biz, not that I didn’t meet great people! It’s just,” she suddenly changes lanes, flipping off the driver that was angrily honking at her. “It just wasn’t ideal, you know? I had been saving up for bottom surgery since I was thirteen and I was planning to do it once I hit twenty, but everyone kept saying ‘don’t do that, you’ll lose your marketability, your dick is the only thing getting you gigs’. I mean I knew that was the reality, that a lot of trans women lost their appeal in the mainstream market once they got bottom surgery, but I needed it. I needed it to survive.” Perfuma cuts three lanes to get to the off ramp, Adora felt her spirit leave her body as they narrowly miss a truck. 

“I take it that changed once you got into queer porn?”

“Yeah,” Perfuma’s smile softens, “It was September, all the trees in Plumeria were starting to change colors. I was at The Tea Leaf enjoying their Harvest Blend Special when I suddenly got hit by a flying cup of whipped cream. On any other day that would have put a crimp in my harmony, but I guess the stars had aligned just right because the cup belonged to Scorpia.” 

Adora chuckles, “You know I can definitely see her doing that, bet she apologized a bunch too.”

“Haha she did, also tried to clean me up and just made a bigger mess. It was really cute.” Perfuma reaches for the gear shift, she brushes the dark garnet embedded in the head fondly with her finger tips. “Anyway after that we started talking, just general life stuff in the beginning but somehow the topic moved to my problems in the industry. She was so caring and thoughtful, she gave me her card and told me to call her whenever I needed a job. I did take her up on her offer after my surgery, honestly the best scene I ever shot in my life.”

“‘Spring’,” Adora chimes in, “That was the one right?”

The driver nods, “It really captured everything that I was going through, you know? The start of me living as my complete self, my new start in queer porn, it just works so well! Hehe.” Adora questions her with a look, “Oh sorry, I was just remembering something. When we finished filming she gave me a bouquet of flowers, really specific flowers. Let me see there were red camellias, white carnations, daffodils, jonquils, and white violets. In floriography all of those flowers have to do with love and affection, more of less. She said she was too shy to actually ask me out so she had the florist arrange a bouquet that would do it for her.”

“Oh my gosh, that is so adorable! I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“Going on two and a half years now. The universe blessed me the day she came into my life.” ‘ _Your destination will be on the left,’_ the car’s navigation announces. Perfuma gently pulls up to Adora’s driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox as she lets her passenger out. Perfuma calls out to Adora as she steps out of the car, “Hey if you’re not booked for anything, would you like to do a scene with me? I can have it set up in a few weeks.”

The offer caught the blonde off guard, “Um sure, why not? I’ll give you my number and you can send me the details later.” Perfuma hands her phone over, Adora keys in her number and hands it back. “I have classes during the week, but I’m usually free during the evenings and on weekends.”

“Great! I’ll text you in a few days, we can start doing the planning and stuff then. Have a good night Adora!” Adora wishes her new friend goodnight as she speeds off down the road.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Adora arrives on set early, a box of donuts and a four cup carrier occupying her hands. She hops up the steps of Perfuma’s house and rings the bell.

The screen door flies open, a chipper man with a well groomed moustache stands in the doorway, “Welcome aboard! You must be Adora, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Adora stares wide eyed at the man as the door came within half an inch of her nose. “N-nice to meet you too. Seahawk right?”

“Ah you remember me! Well come on in, we’re almost set up. Ohhh~ donuts! Are those for us?” Adora barely began to nod before the donuts disappeared inside with the mustachioed buccaneer. 

She steps into the foyer and kicks her shoes off, placing them in the large shoe rack by the door. A short walk through the hallway and she finds the kitchen where Seahawk is already diving into the donuts. “Seahawk have you finished setting up the lights?”

The two turn to the woman who just walked in from the opposite hallway, the beads from the bead curtain clinking rhythmically. Seahawk gulps down the mouthful of apple fritter he had, “Ah well I’m-uh almost done. I will get on it right away!”

The woman shouts at him as he rushes past Adora, “And don’t put any squibs! I swear if I find just one of those things you’re sleeping on the couch for the next month.” The raven haired woman shifts her attention to Adora, “Oh, hey Adora. Get my coffee?”

“Yeah, black with two sugars,” she wiggles out the cup that had ‘Mermista’ written on it.

Mermista accepts it and takes a long sip, totally unfazed by the hot beverage. “Mmmm sweet ambrosia. Think you can keep an eye on Seahawk? I need to get the camera ready and I don’t trust him to not hide a squib somewhere.”

Adora chuckles, “No problem. Is Perfuma ready yet?”

The director cocks her head towards the backyard, “She’s still fixing up the set, something about ‘positive energies’ and ‘feng shui’. I honestly clocked out once she got on her Hippie-Dippie shit. Be back in five, hopefully he hasn’t set anything on fire by then.”

Adora waves her off and heads to the screened in porch; Perfuma is hard at work getting the set decorated and props in the right places, and Seahawk was setting up c-stands for the lights and other gear. He was also putting tiny little packages in places just out of sight that greatly resemble small explosive devices. She clears her throat right above him, he turns to look in her disapproving glare.

“This isn’t a squib, it’s a light!”

Adora crosses her arms, not trying to hide her disbelief, “Riiiiight, and I bet it makes light by exploding or making a fire?”

Seahawk nervously coughs, “Certainly not! But now that you mention it, I don’t think they will be necessary. I’ll just pick them up.”

“Mermista will be very grateful.” While Seahawk quickly scrambles to pick up all the squibs he hid, Adora turns to talk to Perfuma. “Anything I can help with?”

Perfuma raises her head from the flower bed she was busy in, “Sure! Can you go into the living room and grab the bag on the couch?”

Adora obeys and quickly retrieves the bundle, bringing it to the other blonde and helping her sort the items inside it. They set a bottle of lubricant and some condoms to one side, then they bring out some toys and discuss which ones they might use. The couple decide on a wireless wand and small teal vibrator, both of which were cleaned the night before. 

Mermistista finally makes her way on set with her camera rig, “Okay, so we have twenty minutes before the sun gets in position. You two finish up what you’re doing and get ready, me and Seahawk will do the rest. Let’s get to it.”

* * *

_She-Ra seats herself opposite of Perfuma, her new therapist and yoga teacher. She notes how the dappled sunlight from the lattice porch covering gives the other woman an almost ethereal beauty. A hunger began to well in the pit of her stomach._

_Perfuma flashes the other woman a serene smile, “Welcome She-Ra, to the path of healing. Let us begin with some simple poses.” The dishwater blonde motions the other to stand, feet together. “First let’s begin with Downward Facing Dog,” she demonstrates the pose, bending forward to touch the ground and extending her posture to the air._

_She-Ra gazes at the curve of her therapist’s bottom; the way her form fitting yoga pants accentuate each check seductively. The taller woman bit her lip to keep down the fire that was building inside and followed suit, mimicking the pose as best she could._

_Perfuma glances at the muscular woman noting her excellent posture. She couldn’t help but notice the way She-Ra’s muscles glistened in the morning light, pristine like the morning dew. She straightens herself until she is standing, “Excellent, now let’s try the Warrior Pose.” She-Ra follows her, executing the pose perfectly. Almost too perfectly. Perfuma’s eyes wander over the other woman’s frame, picking out the features of her toned body. Her body would not be denied, she needed to feel those muscles._

_“Stay as you are, I want to correct your stance.” She-Ra stills herself, holding the pose as best she could. Her therapist saunters over to her, she feels a gentle hand reach down and gentle push her left thigh forward that lingers for a second longer than it should. Another hand spreads itself over her abs like ivy as the other presses on her lower back like the gentle spring breeze. The hunger she felt had made its way to her loins, slowly waking the sleeping beast that resides there. She stands to face her therapist, her eyes filled with a primal hunger._

_Perfuma gazes into those intense pools of sapphire. Desire winning out over logic._

_“Say,” She-Ra’s voice was low and husky, “Any poses we can do together?” Her smirk was that of the devil; mischievous, sinful, tempting._

_The therapist trails a finger down the exposed abs of her client stopping at the navel. She hooks a finger around the waist band of She-Ra’s sweats and aggressively yanks them down revealing the red boxers that sealed the Beast that was slowly pulsing underneath. She kneels down before her new alter and works the pants and underwear off, releasing She-Ra’s womanhood. She holds herself back as she motions She-Ra to lay on the ground and disrobe completely, removing her own garments as well. When her client is flush with the yoga mat she grabs a bottle of lube and condoms that she had nestled in one of the planters around the patio. “Now,” she breathes, slipping a condom over She-Ra’s sword and coating it with lubricant, “How about we try the Garland Pose?”_

_Perfuma lowers herself down onto She-Ra’s dick, the head piercing her delicate flower. She has to steady herself as she adjusts to the girth, a loose hair falling over her eyes. Perfuma begins to slide herself up and down the shaft, increasing her speed after each stroke. She-Ra bucks her hips in rhythm with Perfuma, timing each strike to maximize the therapist’s pleasure. She feels her client’s hands begin to roam her body; creeping up from her hips to settling over her breasts, fingers tweaking and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Explosive energy built up in her loins, Perfuma knew she was close to her climax. She pressed down onto She-Ra’s dick, grinding her hips against the other woman’s, “Not yet. Let’s finish with Cow Pose.”_

_The therapist lifts herself off She-Ra’s penis and moves to her mat, hands and knees on the ground with her ass in the air. She-Ra exhales lust as she gazes upon Perfuma’s peached shaped bottom; she grabs one of Perfuma’s ass cheeks, squeezing it before releasing and giving it a quick slap. The therapist lets little yelps and moans as She-Ra continues to spank her, each stroke reddening her tanned posterior. Satisfied with her handiwork, She-Ra abandons the ass and turns her attention to the flower between Perfuma’s legs, reapplying lubricant to her throbbing shaft and a healthy amount to her lover’s entrance. She works her fingers in and out, making sure to coat the inside properly. She-Ra grins as little mewls and moans reach her ears. She lines herself up and plunges herself into Perfuma, pistoning in and out of the other woman. Perfuma’s little noises grow louder and more demanding, “Harder!” “Faster!” “Yes! Yest! Yes! YES!”_

_Perfuma gasps loudly as she feels her orgasm overtake her, She-Ra buries herself to the hilt as she feels her own orgasm erupt. The two stay attached as they come down from their respective highs, She-Ra pulling out with a wet plop trailing a small line of lube between them. Perfuma turns to the other woman, both of them breathing hard after their intense yoga stretches. “I think that’ll do for this week’s session,” she pants out, “I’ll introduce some new poses next time.”_

  
  


* * *

They wrapped up production at noon, the sunlight now blazing high in the sky above them. As Adora and Perfuma help Seahawk pack the last of the gear, Mermista approaches her from behind. “Not bad you two, that was pretty damn hot. Adora,” the blonde jumps at her name, “I’m shooting another production in a few months. Think you might be interested?”

Adora gapes at Mermista, shocked to have another opportunity fall into her lap. “Yeah, sure! Totally!” 

Mermista nods, “Cool, I’ll send the details later.”

Adora watches as Mermista and Seahawk pile into their car and drive off. Perfuma taps her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. She is all smiles as she opens her arms open for a hug which Adora gladly obliges. 

“That was great Adora! Mermista is very picky about who she casts, you must have really impressed her today.”

“Really? I’m just glad I didn’t mess up,” Adora slumps as she relaxes, “Did you need me to help with anything else?”

Perfuma shakes her head, “No I can take care of the rest. Thanks again for doing this, I’m really glad we got to work together!” 

Her smile was bright as the sun and made Adora feel giddy just looking at her. They say their final goodbyes and go their separate ways. When Adora arrives home and checks her messages, she stops dead in her tracks. She stares at the screen like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

**Mermista:** So quick rundown of the scene:

Two characters, 30-45 minutes, simple plot.

Performers: You and Huntara

Can you bottom?

October/12 13:57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I'm back again! Apologies for the wait, but finally bringing you some more of that Porn-Ra goodness! 
> 
> I don't really have a lot to say on this but hopefully y'all like it. We're just under the halfway point that I have planned so far, but I might add more to it. I keep saying this but I will be doing more side story stuff at some point so look forward to that.
> 
> Anyway thank you again for reading! Stay safe, have fun, pay for your porn.


	8. Hunt Me, Catch Me, Eat Me

“I still don’t see the big deal,” Bow grunts as he presses the heavy barbell upwards. “If you’re not comfortable with the scene, just back out.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with the scene, I’m just… nervous,” Adora mumbles out the last part of the sentence. She rubs the back of her neck, “I mean this is Huntara we’re talking about, I can’t pass that up. She’s a legend! What if I fuck up my lines or I can’t, you know, ‘perform’,” she air quotes.

“Pop a viagra and run your lines before filming. Standard stuff. Now please- get your hands back to the bar, you’re supposed to be spotting me remember?” Adora supports the bar as Bow finishes his last set, helping him place it on the wrack. He towels off the sweat from his face and neck, “Thanks. But really, Adora, it’ll be fine. Your last two scenes were great, you’re a natural!”

“Agreed,” Teela Na pipes up from behind Adora, “what are you talking about?”

Adora jumps around to face the other woman, “Shit! How long have you been there?”

“Just got here, I was going to the showers when I saw you two over here. Thought I’d say hi. So again, whatcha talking about?” Teela takes a sip from the green smoothie in her hand.

Bow and Adora look at each other, taken off guard by the line of questioning. “Oh, uh, well, you see,” Adora tries to make up something on the spot but her mind just draws a blank. She sighs, “Look, this is going to come waaaaaay out of nowhere but,” she brings her hands together in front of her face, “I’m a porn star.”

Teela stops slurping her beverage and looks up at Adora, the blonde sweats nervously as butterflies start slamming into the walls of her stomach. Teela’s eyes look up at the ceiling for a second followed by subdued realization, “Oh that! Yeah, we already knew.”

Adora’s eyes bug out, “What do you mean you knew?”

“And what do you mean by _we_?” Bow adds.

“Well Duncan and I were flipping through some porn site a few weeks ago when we saw this video with Glimmer and a big blonde. I was all ‘hey honey isn’t that Glimmer?’ and he takes a look and goes ‘yeah it is, but that blonde looks familiar’. Took us a few rewatches to realize it was you, but yeah that’s how we found out.” She takes another sip from her smoothie, “You got a really big dick, by the way. Hot stuff.”

Adora’s face is utterly astonished; the look in her eyes communicated that she was screaming internally. “Well, I’m glad you two liked it. Now excuse me while I go hide in the corner and die of embarrassment.” 

She tries to walk off but Bow grabs her tank top before she can make it anywhere. “Come on, you knew this would happen eventually.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon! I’ve only done two scenes and my best friends have already seen one of them.”

Teela’s eyes light up, “Wait, there’s another one?”

Adora snaps her head at Teela, “You’re not getting it.”

“Oh come on, it was good! Like honestly I’ve never had a thing for girls, but you and Glimmer really do it for me. And for Duncan too, obviously.”

“Well thank you for letting me know,” Adora sarcastically remarks, “nothing boosts my confidence like knowing my best friend jacked off to me.”

Bow rolls his eyes, “Oh don’t be so dramatic, it’s not the worst way to be found out. Seriously though, I have stories.”

“Oh,” Teela’s eyes widen, “do tell.”

Adora steps between the two, “Nope, no stories today.”

Teela gives Adora the stink eye, “Buzzkill. So what were you so worried about then? Is it like a new video you’re making or something?”

The blonde fidgets nervously with her ponytail, “Pretty much. I’m doing a new video with a very, very famous performer. And I am extremely nervous about fucking up.”

“Understandable. Not every day you get to work with a big star, but you’ll be fine. I mean you were super hot in that video I saw, you’ll do the same with this one!”

Bow opens his palm open at Teela, “Thank you! See, Teela says you can do it too. You just gotta relax, everything will be fine.”

“By the way, what does this Huntara even look like? Anyone got a video of her’s?”

Adora stares at her incredulously, “Why would we have one just ready show? Furthermore, I don’t know if you noticed this but we are kinda in a public, so watching porn right here-”

“Never mind, I found one,” Teela says, completely ignoring Adora’s protests as she pulls up a video on her phone.

The blonde forms words with her mouth but nothing comes out, she looks to Bow with a ‘can you believe this?’ look on her face. The man just shrugs his shoulders eliciting a groan of frustration from Adora.

Teela puts in her ear buds and presses play. Her face is mostly expressionless, save for a slight raise in her eyebrows, “Okay I guess this big lady is Huntara, and then there is this naked guy. And she has like a dildo thing strapped to her, is that a strap on,” she asks Adora, who only glares at her with a potent emotional cocktail of terror, anger, and embarrassment. “I’ve seen them before, and I get what they are used for, but why would she need it for- OH MY GOD!” 

All eyes turn towards their group, Bow puts a hand over Teela’s mouth, he smiles awkwardly at everyone watching them. The strangers quickly lose interest and go back to their own business, the brunette looks between Adora and Bow before the former lifts his hand from her mouth.

“Sorry,” she whispers, “but I wasn’t expecting that. She is fucking him with that thing! You can do this with guys?”

“Yes you can,” Adora grumbles through her hands, “just please stop. You are embarrassing me.”

Teela waves a hand at the blushing blonde, “Pshaw, you’ll be fine. But now that I see her, I can definitely see why you’re nervous.” The brunette is silent for a full minute before realization smacks her in the face, “She’s gonna be fucking you with a strap, isn’t she?”

She hits the nail right on the head as Adora’s blush goes supernova. The red-faced blonde forces a very uncomfortable smile and slowly nods her head, her scarred eyebrow twitching uncontrollably.

“Gotcha, yeah, that is definitely intimidating.” Teela purses her lips, “So off topic, if I buy a strap on can I do this with Duncan?”

Bow jumps up next to her, “Yes, however, you should just dive right into it. I know some really great articles on pegging, uh what this all is, that will definitely help you out.”

The brunette woman clasps Bow’s hand, “Bless you.”

“That’s it,” Adora shouts as she throws her hands in the air, “I’m out. I’m going to go bleach my brain and throw myself off a cliff. Later!” Adora runs past the front desk, hastily laying down a load of bills, and makes a mad dash out the door.

Bow and Teela watch her disappear from the gym, they look at each other. Their faces can’t last a second before they are bursting at the seams with uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Adora parks her car in the dirt lot with the others, her sneakers crunch on the gravel. She follows the path leading from the parking lot along the trees until she reaches the prep area for the shoot. She spots Mermista next to one of the tents and starts jogging up to her.

“Mermista!”

The raven haired woman turns to the approaching blonde, “Mm? Oh, hey Adora.” Mermista takes a swig from her teal thermos, her tired eyes notice Adora fidgeting with her ponytail, “You okay? Look a little nervous.”

Adora shakes her head quickly, “No no I’m fine! Just excited to start filming.” She forces a smile that does little to dissuade her obvious anxiety.

“Uhuh,” Mermista drawls out, “say did you see Huntara on your way in? She hasn’t shown up yet.”

“That’s because I just got here.”

Adora turns around and comes face to chin with the voice’s owner; dark skin, long white hair cut short at the sides, muscles bigger than Adora’s and a smile that oozes with charisma. The blonde takes a step back but trips on a root and falls backwards. Huntara quickly grabs Adora’s hand and yanks her back on her feet.

Huntara gives her a worried look, “You okay Adora? You’re not hurt are you?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” she stammers out. “Thank you, Huntara.”

The older woman flashes her a relieved smile, “Oh thank goodness. You had me worried there.”

A hint of red dusts Adora’s cheeks at the nickname. Mermista gives her a knowing grin, she clears her throat and gives her co-star a nervous little grin.

“Ooooooooooooooah,” the trio turn towards Seahawk as he warms up his pipes, “her name is She-Ra, she’s strong and brave! But it’s Huntara’s touch that she does crave! She wants to ride on her strap of-GYAH!” His flamboyant ballad is cut short as a jet of water from Mermista’s water pistol splashes his face. 

Mermista holsters her gun behind her back, “Seahawk why aren’t you working?”

“But I am working! I’m creating an inspiring shanty we can use in the scene, perhaps in the opening crawl.”

Mermista stares expressionless at him, “There are so many things wrong with that sentence but I don’t have enough coffee to list them all. Get back to work.” Seahawk tries to protest but one disgruntled groan from Mermista squelches his opposition and he dashes off to set up the set. “And you two get dressed,” she points at a large tent next to the treeline, “Your costumes are in there, meet me back here in twenty minutes.”

Huntara and Adora make it to the tent; it has a small table with a mirror set on it and two boxes for their costumes. Huntara reaches into her box first, pulling out a ratty pair of shorts and vest. “What do you think,” she turns to Adora with the clothes in front of her body, “do I look like a dashing, barbarian bounty hunter?” 

“Yeah, yeah totally, you’ll look great.” Adora’s eyes linger on the shorts, “Those shorts are really…. Short.”

“Haha well I think that’s the point of shorts. Still, my thighs are going to look awesome in these.”

Adora bites down a flush of excitement at the mental image of her co-stars bare legs. “Yeah,” she sighs dreamily. She breaks open her box and takes out her costume; a stark white button up with gold accents, with matching white shorts and a skirt. “I still don’t get the skirt, I mean I have shorts on so why do- ohmygoodness!” Just as Adora was turning around she catches Huntara taking off her polo shirt, “I am so sorry, I didn’t know you were changing.”

Huntara guffaws, “It’s okay, we’re going to be seeing each other naked in a few hours so a little peak now wouldn’t hurt.” She throws her polo over one shoulder, her breasts on full display. Adora turns her head ever so slightly before spinning it back to face the wall of the tent. Huntara couldn’t help but chuckle, “Hey if you’re not comfortable with changing together I can wait outside until you’re done.”

“No no no no,” Adora stammers over her shoulder, “I’m fine! I’m just… a little nervous.”

“Really?” Adora nods without looking at her. Huntara smiles at Adora’s bare back, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m nervous too.”

Adora has one of her buttons fastened when she hears this, she turns around and stares at Huntara in disbelief. “You? Nervous? How, you’ve been doing this for like,” Adora counts in her head, “10 years. What do you got to be nervous about?”

Huntara holds up her hand and counts off on her fingers, “Messing up my lines, tripping on set, farting in my partner’s face,” Adora snorts, “Point is, even though I’ve been doing this for years even I get stage fright. You’re not alone in how you’re feeling.”

Adora looks up at Adora with a shy smile, “That, actually makes me feel a little better. Thanks.”

Huntara flashes the blonde a crooked grin, “Any time.”

The blond finishes with her shirt and slips on her shorts. She stands up and looks at herself in the mirror, which was only big enough to show her chest. “Hey, uh, how do I look?” 

The older woman walks around her, making ‘hmms’ and taping her chin as she does so. She stops and stares Adora straight in the eyes, her face impassive, making Adora sweat a little. Finally Huntara’s face blooms into a big smile and she shoots Adora a thumbs up, “You look better than burgers on the grill!”

“Oh, so you’re saying I look good enough to eat?” 

Huntara grins and bites the corner of her lower lip, “Something like that. Anyway let’s get going, you don’t want to keep Mermista waiting. She’s deadly with that water pistol.”

* * *

_She-Ra cautiously steps through the dry foliage, watchful for traps hidden amongst the leaves. She has been running for 3 days and nights, fatigue setting in on her weary bones. But she cannot stop now; any lapse of vigilance will cost her._

_She comes before a large oak tree, gnarled and ancient. It’s twisting branches scraping the ground and canopy._

_She-Ra carefully circles the tree, eyes scanning every branch and knot for danger. As she comes around the trunk a flash metal screeches in front of her face and lodges itself into the tree. She unsheathes her sword and adopts a defensive stance with her back to the tree. She looks to the origin of the flying dagger but she doesn’t see its owner._

_The branches above her shake violently as a figure drops from above; She-Ra dodges to the side, narrowly avoiding the stranger’s staff. The blonde warrior narrows her eyes at her opponent, “You finally reveal yourself, Huntara. Lay down your arms and I surrender, you will not win this day.”_

_Huntara rolls her neck slowly, popping every bone in her neck. She taps her staff on her shoulder and smirks at the golden knight, “Sorry, Blondie, but I was paid to capture you. And I_ always _get my prey.”_

_She-Ra lowers her stance and raises her hands until her blade covers the front of her body. She slips her lead foot to the side, the dry leaves dispersing in its wake. Bit by bit she slowly circles the huntress, searching for a weakness in her guard._

_Huntara doesn’t move to meet the knight, she allows She-Ra to circle behind her. She closes her eyes and slows her breathing._

_The golden knight stops her circling, she plants her rear foot into the dirt. A pregnant pause settles between the combatants, neither one making a move. A leave from above drifts down lazily between the two, gently landing amongst its fallen brethren._

_She-Ra takes this moment and pushes offer her rear leg lunging forward with a cut to Huntara’s head. The huntress effortlessly guards the attack, she looks over her shoulder and smiles devilishly. She-Ra tries to recover but she isn’t fast enough; Huntara whirls her staff around and makes contact with She-Ra’s left elbow, launching the knight into the dirt._

_Huntara crosses over to the downed knight, raising her staff to land a blow to She-Ra’s crown. The golden warrior digs the tip of her sword into the earth and flings into the eyes of Huntara. The huntress covers her eyes, but upon removing her arm the knight is gone. She-Ra advances from the side and hacks at the other woman’s flank. Huntara parries the strike and launches her own attack, thrusting at She-Ra’s face._

_The blonde moves her head out of the way but leaves herself open, her feet are swept from underneath her and she collapses on the ground. She lifts her sword but it’s knocked from her grasp and lands several feet away. Huntara presses the sharpened tip of her staff into She-Ra’s throat, the knight’s burning blue eyes staring defiantly up at her._

_Huntara snorts, “Looks like your mine now.” She smirks and twirls her staff around to the blunt end, jamming it into the blonde’s gut and knocking the wind out of her. Darkness enveloping the golden knight’s vision._

_Slowly the light comes back to her eyes; she attempts to move her head but a sharp pain prevents her. She grits her teeth and attempts again, forcing herself through the pain, to get a look at her new surroundings; she’s in a rawhide tent, a large lamp in the center which provides all the light, and a bed made of animal skins and blankets that she lays upon. She tries to move but her hands and feet are bound._

_“Don’t struggle,” a familiar voice says from behind her, “those bindings will just get tighter, Blondie.”_

_“Huntara,” She-Ra spits out. “What are you going to do with me?”_

_The huntress moves into She-Ra’s view with a dagger in her hand. She squats down in front of her and lifts the blonde’s chin with the tip of the blade. “I was going to take you back to my client, but I think I’m going to keep you,” she leans into She-Ra’s ear, “You’re too good a catch for that scum.” She takes the blade from the blond’s throat and replaces it with her hand and presses her lips against her captive’s._

_She-Ra is caught off guard, her eyes shoot wide open then slowly close. She kisses back, her lips hungry for more of Huntara. She feels the other woman’s tongue slip into her mouth, it dances with her own sending jolts of pleasure through her body._

_Huntara breaks the kiss and pulls away. She-Ra tries to follow but is stopped by the hand on her chin. “Did you want more, Blondie?” The question drips from her lips like smug molasses._

_She-Ra fights the urge to give into her desires, resigning to staring daggers at the other woman. “No,” she growls with disdain._  
  


_Huntara guffaws and runs a hand over the growing bulge in She-Ra’s shorts, “Looks like this little lady down here says otherwise.” She presses her palm against the bulge eliciting a breathy moan from She-Ra. She digs her hand right on the tip, pre-cum soaking through the garment and wetting her hand. Huntara lifts the stained hand to her face and shows it to She-Ra. “Look at the mess you made,” she moves the hand right in front of the blonde’s mouth, “lick it off.”_

_The knight glowers at the huntress and spits into her hand. Huntara smirks and moves the hand on She-Ra’s chin to the back of her head. She grabs a fist full of blonde hair and grips it tight._

_“Lick. It. Off,” she commands again._

_She-Ra starts to pant, her mind wants to rebel but her loins beg for release. She laps up the sticky juices from Huntara’s palm, each pass a deep moan escapes her throat. When she’s done she lolls her tongue and gazes into Huntara’s eyes._

_Huntara expects the knight’s work, “Very good, Blondie.” She presses her thumb down on Adora’s tongue, bringing her jaw down a little, “Does the little slut want me to fuck her?”_

_“Plweash fuhk mwe.”_

_“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, what do you want me to do?”_

_“Plweash fuhk mwy assh!”_

_Huntara removes her thumb and replaces it with her mouth, taking in She-Ra’s tongue into a deep, passionate kiss. She dips her thumb into She-Ra’s waistband and yanks down her shorts. The huntress wraps her fist around her captive’s dick, giving it a few pumps to get her fluids flowing again. “Look how wet you are. The proud She-Ra is just another little slut, isn’t she?” She traces the nail of her index over the slit making She-Ra quiver and jolt._

_“Yes,” the captive breathes out, “I’m such slut. Please, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me, please!”_

_Huntara smirks triumphantly, she snakes her hand up She-Ra’s top and pushes it above her tits. She takes a nipple into her mouth as her free hand undoes the bindings on She-Ra’s feet. The blonde arches her back into the huntress’ mouth, her moans flowing without restraint._

_Huntara finishes with the foot bindings and tosses them to the side, she reaches over She-Ra and grabs a harness with a large, purple dildo attached to it. She fastens and coats the dildo with a copious amount of lubricant._

_She-Ra gasps when she feels Huntara’s fingers enter her; she can feel them slowly move in and out of her ass, the older woman’s large fingers stretching her out._

_Huntara spreads She-Ra’s legs and positions herself between them, guiding the tip of her strap to rest at her captive’s hole. She inserts the hard, plastic phallus into her slut’s waiting hole, stopping three inches in to watch her face melt into a mess of ecstasy._

_The last three inches bottom out in the knight, the tip hitting her p-spot and eliciting a full body quiver. The huntress pulls out and thrusts in again, pistoning in and out of She-Ra’s tight hole; the blonde wraps her bound hands behind Huntara’s neck and pulls her into a starving kiss as she thrusts in time with Huntara’s._

_The older woman stops thrusting and pulls out with a wet plop. “No,” She-Ra begs weakly, “no don’t stop. Please, please I need it. I need it so bad!”_

_Huntara snorts, “Don’t worry, baby, I’m not done with you yet. Get on your knees.”_

_She-Ra does as she’s told and prostrates herself on her knees, jutting her ass into the air like a bitch in heat. Huntara gently caresses her ass then slaps it again and again, alternating cheeks until her whole ass is red and tender._

_Huntara bends down and rims She-Ra; tracing the rim of her asshole with her tongue before plunging it in. She-Ra muffles her moans in a fuzzy pillow as Huntara eats her ass, her toes and fingers curling from the pleasure._

_Huntara pulls away and wipes her face with the back of her hand, she spreads the blonde’s cheeks apart and spits on her hole. She lines up the strap and forces it in, picking up her pace from where she left off. Huntara starts to pick up the pace, going faster and faster, the slap of her hips colliding with She-Ra’s ass mingling with the blonde’s moans. The huntress reaches around and starts to milk the knight’s dick, masturbating her as she slams into her ass._

_An earth shattering orgasms wracks She-Ra’s body as small jets of cum splatter onto the fuzzy bedding. Huntara pulls out and admires the blonde’s stretched hole from their furious fucking. She lifts up the tired knight’s chin, eyes unfocused and clouded by lust, and tenderly kisses her lips. “Good girl.”_

* * *

Production finished up and Adora is almost to her car when Huntara shouts to her. She turns around just as the older woman reaches her. “Hey,” she says with slight surprise, “what’s the hurry?”

Huntara takes a second to catch her breath, “I just, um, I just wanted to ask you something before you go.”

Adora leans back against her car, “Okay, so what is it?”

“Well,” the taller woman scratches her cheek sheepishly, “I’m going to be leaving in the morning, and I just realized I haven’t done my Brightmoon tradition yet.”

“Tradition?”

“Yeah, every time I come to Brightmoon I always grab a steak at Peekablue’s. So, if you’re not busy right now, you wanna join me? My treat.”

Adora blinks slowly in disbelief, “Are-are you asking me out?”

Huntara clears her throat, “Yeah, uh, I guess I am.” She rubs the back of her neck, “Look I know this is a little awkward, especially right after we finished a scene, but I want to spend more time with you. So, what do you think?”

A small smile creeps onto Adora’s face, “Yeah, yeah! I’d love that!”

Huntara heaves a relieved sigh, “Oh thank God, I almost thought you were going to say no there for a second.”

“Shit,” the blonde exclaims, “I have classes tomorrow! We can still have dinner but I’ll have to cut it short, I live like half an hour out of town and I need to be in bed before midnight.”

“You can spend the night with me!”

Adora stares at Huntara bug eyed, “Excuse me?”

“Ugh,” Huntara stammers, her face red as an apple, “I mean, if you sleep with me- uh in my room you don’t have to worry about that. You’ll be close to school and we can stay up as long as we want.”

Adora’s smile turns coy, “‘Stay up as long as we want?’”

A nervous laugh escapes Huntara as her blush deepens, “Well, you see-” she’s cut off as Adora kisses her.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe not so much of a bottom awakening, but Adora really had a lot of fun being a little subby here. Anyway hope y'all liked this chapter!


	9. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter has a nightmare sequence that may be potentially triggering. Big warnings for homophobic language, misgendering, and transphobic language. I've separated that sequence with a line of x's before and after it; skip it if you need to, you should be able to get the story without reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hello?” Adora calls out to the void, answered only by silence. She looks about her for any signs of life but finds nothing. “Is anyone there?”

“Hey Adora.”

Adora whirls around to see the void now replaced by Catra’s old bedroom. Everything looks the same, untouched by time, including her best friend sitting on the edge of the bed; Adora creeps closer to the bed, her steps light and cautious like she’s crossing a glass spider web. She stops at the foot of the bed, her heart pounding in her throat. “Is that really you?”

Catra stands up, her blue and amber mismatched eyes shining like precious stones. “Of course it’s me. Do you know anyone else who looks this good?”

Adora pulls Catra to her, burying the shorter woman’s face into the crook of her neck. “I thought I lost you,” her voice cracks between tears, “I missed you so much. I’ll never let you go again, I promise.”

Catra pushes away from Adora’s embrace and steps away from Adora.

“I don’t- I don’t understand.”

“Adora,” Catra utters in a crestfallen voice, “we can’t be together. I know you’re in love with me, but I’m not in love with you. And I never will be.”

A clamp of daggers crushes Adora’s heart when she hears this. “But we can still be friends, right? We don’t have to be lovers or anything, I just want to be by your side!”

The other woman shakes her head, “No, I can’t have you near me. I don’t want you near me.”

“But-but why? Please tell me why? I-if it’s something I did I’ll fix it, if it’s something with me I’ll change!”

A sadistic cackle echoes in the room. Adora looks around and finds the room has changed again, this time into a dimly lit dungeon with damp, moldy walls and cold stone. She hears footsteps coming from behind Catra as a figure stands behind her in shadow.

“Oh poor Adam, it’s so sad he doesn’t get the girl.”

Adora’s eyes bulge in terror when she recognizes the voice, “I know you. You’re Jefferson!”

Jefferson giggles, “Yeah, that was my name, but you know what?” He leans over Catra’s head revealing a face with no skin or muscle, just a smiling skull with empty eyes. “I think I like Skeletor better.”

“Bastard,” Adora spits through gritted teeth, “What the fuck did you do to her?”

Skeletor throws his hands up in shock, “Me? Nothing! This is how she really feels, Adam. Don’t you remember? She’s a dyke, she could _never_ love you, Adam.”

Adora can feel the barbs of panic and fear digging into her mind, “No no no no no no, you’re wrong. You’re wrong! She can, because I’m-”

“A woman?” Skeleton finishes her sentence. He throws back his head and cackles, “Oh please, Adam, you know she can only love a _real_ woman. You can’t just throw on a dress and pop some pills and magically become one, you gotta be raised one. You gotta be born one. You gotta have a real snatch before she would even consider jumping your bones.”

“Shut up,” Adora covers her ears, “shut your fucking mouth!”

“But it’s true!” Skeletor crosses over to Adora, circling her as he talks, “Remember all those little bitches that shot you down because of your, heh, ‘womanhood’? And how about these muscles,” he prods Adora’s bicep with a gloved finger, “they make a _real_ woman look like hot shit, but on you? It’s less She-Ra and more He-Man-Dude-Bro.” 

Adora tries to backfist the chatty skeleton but he turns into smoke at her touch. He reforms behind her and puts her in a choke hold. She tries to struggle but his grip is too strong to break. He reaches around with his free hand and grabs her genitals. “Remember when you were a kid,” he whispers in her ear, “and you had your sexual awakening? It was Catra that made this,” his grip tightens on her loins, “get all tingly. You wanted to plunge this in her tight, wet, pussy. Is that something a _real_ woman would do?”

The skeleton bastard let’s Adora drop to the floor like a sake of meat. She gets to her knees and looks up into Catra’s face staring down at her, Catra puts a hand on the blonde’s cheek and smirks.

“Adora,” Catra’s voice drips with sardonic venom, “we will never, ever be a thing. I don’t want you. And I can _never_ love someone like you.” Catra stands and nods at Skeletor, the skeleton man produces a staff out of thin air and strikes the ground with it. The stones beneath Adora crack and crumble, hurtling her down into darkness.

The last thing Adora hears is Catra’s voice chasing after her.

“Bye Adora. I really am going to miss you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adora wakes up screaming and crying in a dark room. She feels hands grabbing her in the dark and she thrashes against them. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Adora calm down,” comes a familiar voice from the darkness, “it’s okay! You’re okay!”

Adora stops fighting against the stranger’s grasp, “Huntara?”

The table light on Huntara’s side flickers on, momentarily blinding the blonde. When she opens her eyes she sees the older woman looking at her with a mixed expression of worry and surprise.

“Yeah, it’s me. What happened? You just started screaming bloody murder and scared the shit out of me.”

Adora covers her bare chest with her blanket as she turns away from Huntara, “I just- I just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“More like nightmare, fucking hell.” She puts a hand on Adora’s shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Adora’s grip tightens on her blankets as she shakes her head. Huntara takes her hand from the blonde’s shoulder; she grabs her half of the blanket and wraps it around the shaking woman, bundling her up snuggly. 

Adora looks to the older woman and offers her a weak smile, “Thank you.”

Huntara sweeps Adora into a secure hug, she kisses Adora’s forehead and caresses her head. “I won’t force you to talk about it, but I want you to know I’m here for you, baby.”

Adora nuzzles her head into Huntara’s naked chest, “I know. I’m sorry for ruining our night together.”

The older woman looks at the blonde with bemused shock. “Ruined? Sweety tonight was amazing! Honestly this was the best date I’ve ever had.” She tips Adora’s chin to look into her eyes, “Tonight was perfect because I was with you.”

Tears start streaming down Adora’s face as Huntara leans down to kiss her. Adora casts her gaze to the side, “I’m in love with someone. Someone else.”

Huntara takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “Was she in your dream?”

“Yeah, she was there. I’ve been in love with her since we were kids. But then one day she was gone, and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Did you tell you love her?”

Adora snorts, “No, she’s a lesbian and I’m not a real-” 

Adora is cut off by Huntara cupping her face, the older woman stares at her with intense eyes, “Don’t finish that sentence. I know what you’re going to say and it’s bullshit, you _are_ a real woman Adora. And if she or anyone else says otherwise, I’ll kick their fucking asses.”

“Haha, that’s really sweet of you. But deep down I really wonder if I am or not. I never really felt this way as a kid, I just went through life as a boy and didn’t think much of it. Do I have any claim to womanhood if I only felt this way recently? Do I have any right to say I’m a lesbian? I just don’t know, kinda makes me wish I was born a girl in the first place. Would have made things a lot less complicated.”

“I get that. But you know a woman isn’t defined by her parts. There is no checklist you have to satisfy before you’re let into the club. What you're born with, how you grew up, who you love, none of that makes you a woman. It shapes your experience as one, but it doesn’t validate or invalidate you. If you know in your heart of hearts that you are, that’s enough. Same with being a lesbian, if you’re a woman who loves other women and the like then you’re a lesbian.”

Adora looks at the other woman dubiously, “A bit of an oversimplification don’t you think?”

Huntara shrugs, “Hey life doesn’t have to be complicated. Sometimes the simplest answer is the right one.” She pulls Adora closer to her, “It’s hard to get past those kinds of thoughts, but with time and care it’ll get easier. I’ll be right there with you, be it as a friend or otherwise.”

Adora reaches up and lays a gentle kiss on Huntara’s cheek, “Thank you. I can never stop loving her, but I think my heart has enough room for both of you. Is that okay?”

Huntara smiles, “Of course sweety.” Huntara dips her head to rub noses with Adora. She gazes into Adora’s clear blue eyes, “Think you’ll sleep easy now?”

Adora pecks Huntara’s nose, “Yeah.” She snuggles up against the larger woman who turns off her light. Hunatara pulls the blonde flush against her body and rests her chin on Adora’s neck. The older woman entwines her fingers with her lover under the covers, the two drifting off into restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was, that was a hard chapter. Originally ch 8 and 9 where supposed to be one chapter but it seemed better to split them up. But at least it ends on a good note, I honestly didn't plan for these two to get so close (they were gonna be in a kinda on-off again thing) but you can't stop the bonds that grow between people. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I thank you again for taking the time to read it!


	10. Bonus Reel: TMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little bonus side story, short and sweet.

Adora and Duncan are hanging out in the former’s apartment, catching up on the newest episodes of The Last Kingdom. They sit in comfortable silence until Duncan breaks it, “You know I didn’t think I’d like getting fucked in the ass but it is fucking amazing. Thank you so much for getting Teela into it.”

Adora rises from her seat, face unmoving, and strides to the door not looking at Duncan.

Duncan stares at her bewildered, “Where you going?”

Adora turns around with a smile on her face, “Oh I’m just going to throw myself off the roof. There’s not enough booze in the world to get rid of this memory.”

“Oh okay, but if you pass by the window think you could do a flip or something? That’d be cool.”

“Oh ha ha ha. Get fucked.”

A shit eating grin crawls across Duncan’s face, “Oh don’t worry, I will.”

Adora gags, “Oh fuck, I’m going to fucking vomit now.”

Duncan howls with laughter, “I didn’t even do anything, you just jumped into that one spread eagle.”

Adora closes the door behind her and makes a bee-line to her car, she drives to the nearest liquor store and gets as much whisky, vodka, beer, and scotch she can carry. The rest of the night was spent in a drunken haze.


	11. Horseplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make it very apparent in this chapter, but it has been about a year since chapter 9. Adora has graduated college and is job hunting. Just wanted to let y'all know!

“Okay, you got this Adora,” the blonde reassures herself. “You’re gonna ace this interview, you’re gonna kick its ass! Now get out of the car and stop talking to yourself!”

Adora steps out of her car, the gravel crunching under her gently used boots. She shuts the door behind her and bends down to look into the side mirror, double checking that she doesn’t have anything in her teeth this time. She pulls out her phone; according to the time she is 15 minutes early, and Huntara sent her a text. 

_Good luck on the interview babe, you can do it! <3_

“You Adora McCabe?”

Adora turns toward the voice coming from the house next to her, a middle aged woman in a well worn stetson stands on the front porch. The woman leisurely ambles to Adora’s car, her tan work boots clacking on each of the pale blue wooden porch steps. She wipes her hand on a red handkerchief and holds it out to Adora.

“Uh yes, I’m Adora.” She accepts the handshake, matching the firm grip of the other woman. “Nice to meet you. You’re Mrs. Cordae right?”

“Mrs. Cordae is my ma’s name. You can just call me Mara.” Mara takes back her hand and sticks it in her jacket pocket. “Follow me and I’ll show you around.”

Mara leads Adora down the gravel road to a small blue and white cottage. “This is the guest house, ain’t nobody usin’ it right now so if you get the job you’re more than welcome to move in. Where abouts do you live right now?”

“I’m a few miles south of Theymore.”

Mara grimaces, “Shit that’s a ways off. You’d be better off livin’ on the ranch than commutin’.” 

Mara unlocks the door and shepherds Adora inside. The interior is tiny with barely enough room for the two women to walk around, Mara plops down on the couch to give Adora the space she needs to walk about. It’s set up like a studio apartment; there are no separate rooms for the bedroom, kitchen, and living room so you can see everything from the entrance. In the back is the kitchen area, the white older model fridge sits snugly between the wall and sink, and opposite of that is a little alcove that houses a black gas range stove. 

Adora turns to her right and peers behind the door next to the fridge, flicking on the light to discover the bathroom; nothing too special about it, but it does have a magnificent clawfoot cast iron tub that looks well kept. She exits the bathroom and makes her way up the all wooden staircase to the loft. The loft is well lit with three windows in each of the walls and a queen size bed in the center that leaves very little space to walk around.

“What ya think?”

Adora leans over the banister to address Mara, “It’s great, this place is amazing! Uh would I be able to bring my cat with me?”

“Don’t see why not. So long as you clean up after them I ain’t got no problems. Anyway come outside, we’re gonna take a look at the barn real quick.”

Adora rushes down the stairs and meets Mara outside, the older woman locks the door behind them and leads the blonde back the way they came. They veer off the path just before they reach Adora’s car, crossing the yard and approach the red barn behind the main house. As they enter the barn Adora notices something off about the structure, “Where are the doors?”

“Swiftwind,” Mara responds nonchalantly.

Adora stares at her incredulously, “Swiftwind?” 

Mara leans against one of the wooden pens and motions her head at the entrance. Adora turns around as a horse comes trotting into the barn. The white beast rears up on its hind legs and lets out a neigh that reverberates in the wooden structure. It comes back down and walks over to Mara, nibbling at the woman’s hat affectionately.

“Stop that,” Mara admonishes the horse as she hides her hat behind her back. “I ain’t lettin’ you eat my good hat! Anyway let me introduce you two, Adora meet Swiftwind. Don’t let him fool ya though, he might look nice but he’s an annoyin’ little shit.” Swiftwind snorts and whips his red mane into Mara’s face. “Oh don’t get mad, you know I don’t mean it. I love you bucaroo,” she coos as she pets the horse’s muzzle.

Swiftwind looks over at Adora, he approaches her slowly before stopping a foot away from her. Adora carefully holds out her hand in front of her, “Hi Swiftwind. My name’s Adora, it’s nice to meet you.” The red haired beastie leans in close to her hand and gives it two exploratory sniffs. He pulls back a little before nuzzling the tip of his nose against her hand. Adora let’s go of her breath and pets the horse, careful not to spook him.

He breaks off the petting and amble’s up to Adora’s side, he leans his head behind Adora and nips at her ponytail. Adora turns around on the horse as she backs away, “Hey stop it! That’s not food!” Swiftwind is unperturbed by the chiding, he bounces playfully and gets close to Adora again, giving her a big lick on her cheek and nibbling her ponytail again.

“Is this normal for him? I’ve never met a horse that was this friendly with strangers before.”

Mara chuckles, “Yeah, he’s a weirdo but he’s a good boy.”

Adora rubs Swiftwind’s muzzle and nuzzles the spot between his eyes with her nose. She turns back to Mara, “So what does he have to do with the doors?”

“Well he has a habit of kickin’ ‘em down. I shoulda seen it comin’ though, when I got him the cops had him locked up for bustin’ into stables and settin’ other horses lose.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. I’ve had him break down those doors three times now. Cheaper just to leave ‘em down.”

“Isn’t that kinda dangerous,” Adora remarks. “I mean, what do you do about wild animals?”

“Yeah Swifty’s got that covered too. He’ll take on anyone or anything that tries to harm the animals. Last year one of the lambs got lost out near the bluffs and was cornered by a puma. When we got there Swifty takes one look at that critter and kicks it into the next county! He’s tough.”

Adora whistles, “Damn, I’m impressed Swiftwind. You’re such a good boy, yes you are.” She pets him harder, he shakes his head and headbutts her affectionately. 

Mara kicks off the pen and pats Adora’s shoulder, “Alrighty. We got one last stop on the tour, ready?”

“Sure!” Mara heads off to the entrance without Adora, the blonde kisses Swiftwinds’ nose and rubs her forehead against his. “Nice meeting you Swiftwind. Bye bye,” she waves back at the horse as she catches up with Mara. The pair walk back to the front of the house and go up the porch steps, the screen door swings open as a tall woman emerges with a tray of lemonade. 

Mara pads up behind the taller woman and wraps her arms around her waist, “Hey Hopie Popie, miss me?” 

Hope lays the tray on the porch table and turns around to cup Mara’s face, “Hello my love. I hope you two are thirsty, I made some fresh lemonade.”

Mara pops up on the tips of her toes and gives her wife a smooch on the lips, she pulls back with a love drunk smile. “You’re too good for me, Sug’.” She gives her wife another kiss before remembering Adora exists, “Shit, almost forgot. Adora meet Hope, the light of my life.”

“You old charmer,” a dark blush dusts Hope’s cheeks. She holds out her hand and shakes with Adora. “A pleasure to meet you, Adora. Do you like lemonade?”

“Yes ma’am, thank you so much.” Adora takes a glass and settles down on one of the wicker chairs while Mara and Hope take the porch swing.

Hope curls up against Mara, the brunette bends down and kisses her wife’s shaved head. “So,” Mara addresses Adora, “want the job?”

Adora scrunches up her face, taken off guard by the question. “Uh, yeah, I mean yes. Of course I do!”

Mara hums. “Good, you’re hired. When can you start?”

Adora blinks, “Uhm. I’m sorry, this all seems really sudden. I mean you haven’t even asked me about the stuff on my resume, don’t you need to ask about that before making a decision?”

“Nah, I got everythin’ I need.”

“How though,” Adora questions the brunette. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re offering me the job. It’s just, you barely know me. Are you sure I’m right for this job?”

Hope looks up at Mara and gives her a  _ you should tell her  _ look. The brunette sighs, “Fine.” She sits herself up as Hope scootches to the other end of the bench. “Look kid, I don’t need to ask any more questions because you passed the most important test. Swifty.”

Swiftwind neighs behind the house as if on cue. Adora turns back to the couple, her mouth tries to form words but she can’t articulate anything. She gives up on trying to think and downs her lemonade, setting it back on the table with a clink of the ice.

Hope stands up and takes Adora’s empty glass, refilling it from the pitcher; she gives it back to the blonde and sits back on the bench, Mara reaches over and grasps her hand. “Swiftwind is a very good judge of character. Every ranch hand we have had that he didn’t like all turned out bad. One of them was stealing vegetables out of my garden.”

“And another one was makin’ heroin in the guest house. If Swifty don’t like ya, you ain’t even considered. That horse loves ya so you passed the big test, and what I learned from your school and your references you sound like a very capable vet tech. Plus I like ya, you’re a good kid.”

An ecstatic smile crosses the corners of Adora’s face but falters, guilt begins to churn in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t say anything about her work in the adult film industry on her resume, it’s better for her chances if she doesn’t mention it. But these two are putting so much trust into her, they’re giving her a job and a place to stay. She feels guilty about not being forthright with that fact, she doesn’t want to hide anything from them now..

Adora takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “I appreciate the offer but there’s something you should know first. Right now I have another job, I don’t do it that often so it wouldn’t conflict with this job.” Adora swallows her fear in a dry throat, she steels herself before continuing. “But you see I make por-”

Mara holds up her hand interrupting Adora, “Kid let me stop you right there. As long as you’re able to do this job and you ain’t an asshole, what other jobs you got don’t matter. Your private life is your own business, ain’t none of mine. So, you want the job or not?”

Adora stares at Mara dumbfounded, a brilliant smile stretching from ear to ear.”Yes! Absolutely, yes!”

Mara and Hope stand up and cross over to Adora, the blonde raises to her feet slowly unsure what they were going to do. Mara grins and scoops up the taller blonde, lifting her off the porch in a big bear hug. “Welcome aboard, kid!” She drops Adora down and straightens out her jacket, “Think you can start next week? It’ll give ya some time to move into the cottage and settle down.”

“That works for me, thank you so much Mara!” A flash of realization explodes across Adora’s face, she quickly reaches into her pocket and looks at her phone. “Shit I’m late! I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to get to my other job right now.”

“No problem, kid. When you’re ready to move in give me a call, I’ll let you into the cottage and help ya move in.”

“Thank you so much,” she hugs Mara then Hope, she rushes down the porch steps to her car. She opens her door but stops to wave back at her new bosses. She jumps into the driver’s seat and slams the door, she puts her car into drive and peels off down the gravel road like a bat out of hell.

Mara takes off her hat and scratches the back of her head, an easy smile on her face. Hope hands her a tall glass of lemonade, slipping her arm around her wife’s shoulders. Mara entwines her fingers with Hope’s and gives her wife a peck on the cheek. "She never asked for my number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to finally write for Mara and Light Hope. When I originally started this fic way back when we were still on season 2 I had planned for it to be Mara and Razz being the little gay old ladies running this ranch. Then Season 4 happened and I realized 'crap, that doesn't really work now,' so I pivoted and now we have country Mara and prim and proper Hope. 
> 
> This is also the first time we hear Adora's last name, which is kinda weird now that I think about it.


	12. Playback

“Took you long enough,” Glimmer chides Adora.

“Oh give me a break, I had to get the farm smell off me.” She crosses the room and sits next to her friend on the bed, turning her torso to the side so that her golden shoulder pad doesn't poke Glimmer. “Guess what? I got the job!”

Glimmer’s face lights up, “That’s great! Congrats Adora.” She gives Adora a congratulatory peck on the check. “When do you start?”

“Next week. I have to move all my stuff into the guest house first, then I can start helping around the ranch and looking after the animals.”

“Oh nice, do you need help with the packing? I can get Bow and the others to help move you in this weekend.”

Adora smiles, “Thanks but my boss is going to help me move, the house is really small so I can’t bring much anyway.”

Glimmer hums in thought, “Well how about we have a housewarming party? We can rent a party room at Peekablue’s and have it there.”

“Fuck yeah! I love that place! Glimmer you’re the best,” Adora pulls Glimmer close and kisses the side of her face. The other woman giggles and playfully pushes back against the blonde.

The pair are interrupted as a short woman with long purple twintails hops through the door. “Hi Glimmer, Hi Adora,” the woman enthusiastically greets the pair.

“Hey Entrapta,” Glimmer waves at the other woman. “Is Scorpia here yet?”

“She’s running late. While we’re waiting I’m going to get the special effects shots done. Adora, take this.” Entrapta thrusts an empty hand at Adora, Entrapta opens and closes the hand. She stares at the empty hand and hums to herself, “Now where did I put the sword?”

“I have it.” Everyone turns to the man standing in the doorway, his dark blue mohawk brushes against the doorway as he ducks into the room. He hands Entrapta a plastic sword with a long cream colored blade and gold hilt, green tracking markers run down its entire length. 

“Oh, there it is! Thank you Hordak.”

Hordak smiles at the bubbly woman, it disappears instantly when he shifts focus to the performers. “Adora, Glimmer. I appreciate that you made it on time today, Glimmer. Continue to be this punctual in future productions.”

Glimmer squeezes out a nervous laugh, “No problem Mr. Hordak, sir.” She starts to sweat under the tall man’s intense stare, his red tattooed sclera and pale skin making him more imposing. “Anyway,” Glimmer squeeks, trying to change the subject. “Entrapta, should you and Adora do your thing?”

“Oh yeah,” Entrapta exclaims, she hands Adora the prop and drags her to the other side of the room. She is about to run out of the room to grab her camera when Hordak brings it and the tripod to her, she pats her producer’s exposed ribs and sets up the gear. “Okay Adora, I’m going to take the clean plates first and then I’ll need to do your scenes.” Adora nods and Entrapta gleefully gets to work; she gets empty shots of the background first then has Adora get into frame and do whatever actions she needs for the shot.

A door opens and slams shut outside of the room and Scorpia comes running through the doorway, short of breath and exhausted. “Sorry guys,” she huffs. “Oh boy, I was not expecting there to be traffic.”

“I told you there was going to be construction on I72 this afternoon,” Hordak states to the tired woman. “I even added a reminder to your shot list this morning.”

“I must have missed that,” Scorpia chuckles awkwardly. Hordak sighs and hands her a bottle of water and a towel, she drains the water bottle and towels off the sweet on her brow. “Okay, let’s get filming. Places everyone!”

  
  


* * *

_ The tip tap of button mashing echoes in the bedroom, Glimmer lifts herself onto her knees as her game becomes more intense. Her character is slashing wildly at the boss monster, the swings from her giant blue sword lopping off huge chunks from the boss’ health bar. She-Ra’s power meter flashes a brilliant rainbow gradient signalling Glimmer to enter a complex button combination that drains the meter. _

_ She-Ra’s sword glows as she raises it above her head, a shimmering wave of bismuth energy forming behind her. She brings the blade down sending the wave rushing ahead of her, it crashes into the giant robotic monster and turns it into dust. Adora flips her sword and rests the blade on her shoulder, flashing a dashing smile into camera as the fanfare starts. _

_ Glimmer bites her fingertip as she gazes at her player character, her free hand snakes down into her pink and purple shorts. She rubs little circles on her clit as her eyes drink in every inch of She-Ra, her breath hitches as she follows the curves of her biceps and the sharpness of her jaw. What she would give for one night with this goddess. _

_ A message box appears on the screen with a string of buttons in a complex combination. The box’s appearance snaps Glimmer out of her trance, she slips off her bed and walks up to the tv, leaning in closer to inspect the box. She touches the screen and a prompt appears above the box, ‘Enter the code for the bonus level’. _

_ Glimmer shrugs her shoulders and inputs the code. When she presses start a bright, blinding light shoots out of her tv.;Glimmer is forced to back up, tripping backwards onto the bed as she shields her eyes from the light. The screen starts to undulate and bubble like a pot of boiling water, a hand of light reaches out as something pushes itself into the real world. Glimmer can just make out a figure stepping out of the tv, she can hear a distorted voice calling out as the figure lifts something in the air. _

_ “Fo...the ho….of…. Grayskull!”  _

_ The brightness kicks up to sunlight levels, filling the entire room with harsh white light. When it subsides Glimmer blinks her eyes open, she lowers her hand and gasps when she locks eyes with the person standing before her; long blonde hair billows in non existent wind, her tight white uniform outlines her muscular thighs and abs, her bicep flexes as her grip tightens around her sword’s golden hilt. The taller woman looks down at the awe struck woman, her shining blue eyes burning holes into Glimmer. _

_ “So,” the word drips from She-Ra’s lips with unveiled lust. A lecherous grin stretches across her face, “Ready for the bonus level?” _

_ Glimmer swallows in a dry throat, her head nods up and down like a broken bobblehead. She-Ra crawls onto the bed, setting her sword at the foot of the bed as she closes in to lock lips with Glimmer. The pink haired woman melts into the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other as their makeout session heats up. She-Ra tugs off the pastel pink crop top Glimmer and exposes her tits, soft mewls rumble in her throat as the blonde cups her breast. She pulls back as She-Ra pinches the soft bud between her fingers, the little pinch eliciting a yip from Glimmer. _

_ She-Ra paints a line of kisses down Glimmer’s neck, leaving little red bruises that make a dotted path down to her left breast. The blonde envelopes the erect nipple, her tongue drawing little circles on the tip as her teeth gently nibble the sensitive tissue. Glimmer arches her back into She-Ra’s mouth, her hand grabs a fist full of the golden blonde hair as the taller woman takes another bite. _

_ She-Ra takes her mouth off the breast, she gazes into Glimmer’s eyes as she returns to blazing a trail of hickeys down Glimmer’s body. She yanks off the soiled shorts as her kisses get closer to Glimmer’s crotch and tosses them to the side. She-Ra leans close to Glimmer’s clit, her lips a hair’s length away from it. She breathes a warm breath of humid air on the sensitive bean, sending a shiver of ecstasy down Glimmer’s spine. _

_ She-Ra reaches over to the sword propped against the bed and picks it up, it turns into pure light and shrinks to more than half its size. It rematerializes as a white vibrator wand with golden accents, its blue rubber head is flanked by two golden wings that curl upwards. She-Ra leers at Glimmer with a knowing smile as the wand hums to life. Her thumb rolls the wheel on the side of the wand, the vibrations changing speed and tempo with each new setting. Glimmer lets out a sultry breath and bites her bottom lip as the wand lowers to her clit, a soft moan escaping her lips as the rubber head makes contact. _

_ She-Ra spreads Glimmer’s legs wider apart, she moves the wand to give her better access to her lover’s pussy. Two fingers from her free hand dip into Glimmer’s honey pot, reaching deep inside. She curls her fingers and pulls her hand back and forth as the vibrator gently massages Glimmer’s clit. She-Ra flips the wheel to a higher setting as her fingers speed up in tandem. The pink haired woman grips the bed sheets like a vice, her moans becoming messier and louder as She-Ra ups the speed. Glimmer screams as she feels pressure building in between her thighs, her toes curl and her breath hitches as the first stream of fluid erupts from her pussy like a geyser.  _

_ She-Ra looks down at her uniform as the jets of fluid hit her collar. She pulls on the soaked fabric and lets it go, snapping it against her skin with a wet slap. Her eyes travel up to Glimmer’s face, she gazes into the other woman’s eyes as she licks off the juices on her fingers. She pulls her top off and tosses it onto the tv, her white pants following suit. _

_ Glimmer scoots herself off the edge of the bed, kneeling before the blonde warrior. She-Ra’s hard womanhood bobs in her face; she lays a chaste kiss on the head, breaking contact before taking the hard cock into her mouth. She bobs back and forth along the foible of She-Ra’s sword, working the enter length down her throat until she reaches the hilt. She gazes up at the blonde, their eyes locking for a second before she pulls out, a string of spit connecting her lips to She-Ra’s cock.  _

_ She-Ra bends down to lay a sweltering kiss on Glimmer’s lips, she breaks off to whisper in Glimmer’s ear, “Bend over.” Glimmer does as she’s commanded and bends over the edge of the bed, her ass jutting up in the air like a bitch in heat. She-Ra slips a condom over her shaft and lathers it in a copious amount of lube. She slaps Glimmer’s lips with the head of her cock, just enough stimulation to make the pink haired woman groan in sexual frustration.  _

_ “Fuck me,” Glimmer begs through gritted teeth. “Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!” _

_ She-Ra chuckles at the other woman’s eagerness, she grips Glimmer’s amble waist as she impales her on her cock. She-Ra pulls out in long, slow strokes before slamming back into the other woman’s warm sex. She increases the speed and force of her thrusts incrementally. Glimmer buries her face into the mattress, her lustful moans barely muffled by the sheets. She-Ra dips a hand under Glimmer’s chin and lifts her face from the mattress, she bends down and nibbles on the shorter woman’s earlobe. _

_ Their breathing syncs up as She-Ra rams into Glimmer, she returns her hand to Glimmer’s hip as she angles herself into a better position. She slams into Glimmer like a jackhammer, assaulting her pussy with a flurry of pelvis shattering thrusts. Glimmer screams bloody murder under the intense fucking, she curses and cries out She-Ra’s name as another orgasm wracks her body.  _

_ She-Ra stops her assault and pulls out, her dick slipping out with a wet plop. Glimmer turns around as She-Ra tosses the condom, the pink haired woman opens her mouth as the blonde pumps her womanhood. The blonde grunts as small, sticky strands of cum dribble from her tip onto Glimmer’s tongue. Glimmer swallows the juices and takes the head into her mouth, suckling on the tip to work more cum out. _

_ She-Ra tips Glimmer’s face up at her, her words flow into Glimmer’s ears like silky velvet. “Good girl. You got the high score.” _

* * *

“Wha’ do ‘ou fink,” Scorpia asks around a mouthful of fried rice. “She’s pretty good, right?”

The woman seated next to Scorpia on the couch pauses the video, her mismatched blue and amber eyes focus on the blonde’s face. “Yeah, she’s not bad. What was her name again?”

“Adora.” Scorpia cocks an eyebrow, “Something wrong? You got a weird look on your face.”

“I don’t know,” she rewinds the video and plays it again, closely examining the blonde performer. “She seems familiar but I don’t know why.” 

Scorpia rests the tips of her chopsticks on her lips as she thinks. “Well maybe you met growing up. I mean, she’s from Theymore too so it’s possible.”

“Maybe.” The brunette pauses the video again on a full frame shot of Adora’s face.  She leans in close to the screen, running a finger over the scar on the blonde’s left eyebrow. “So why are you showing me this again?”

Scorpia gulps down her pot stickers, “I got an idea for a film with you two!” Scorpia paints a scene in the air with her hands. “Best friends who grew up together in a strict military society. They’ve known each other for their entire lives, loved each other, needed each other, but also pitted against each other!” 

“Then one day destiny cuts in and throws them under two warring flags! Their hands hold blades instead of each other, sweet nothings become declarations of hurt and war, but still STILL they yearn for each other! After all the pain, all the sadness, all the hurt, they come back together again. The frayed threads cut by fate mending themselves, mended by love.”

The other woman whistles, “That sounds fucking awesome.”

“Hehe yeah,” Scorpia blushes. “But that’s still a ways down the road. I gotta see how well you two work together first, because if you two have lousy on screen chemistry the whole thing goes to doodoo.”

The brunette chuckles, “You know saying shit would have a lot more impact in that sentence.”

Scorpia holds up her pinky finger, “I swore to my mothers on this pinky that I would never, ever, EVER curse for as long as I live. And you never break a pinky swear!”

“Scorpia, you told me you made that promise when you were five.”

“And I never break a promise,” Scorpia proudly proclaims. “No matter how silly it is or how long ago it was made, I always stick by my promises. Ain’t that right,” she gently nudges her friend’s shoulder with her fist, the other woman cracks a lopsided grin in response. “So what do you think Catra, wanna do it?”

“Yeah, sounds like fun. Are we gonna set up a call or something?”

“Actually I was thinking that you can meet her at the Queer Porn Awards. You two are in the running for heartthrob of the year, so I thought ‘why not have you two meet in person’? Give you a chance to talk and get a feel for each other.”

“Not a bad idea, I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior.” She sticks out her tongue and gives the other woman a cheeky wink. 

Scorpia laughs, “You do that. Oh, looks like someone is running low on orange chicken. Let me just top that off for ya.”

Catra hands her plate to Scorpia as the other woman heads to the kitchen. Catra goes back to the laptop, bringing up the still of Adora’s face and pulls out her keys. She holds the little toy bear that’s attached to the key ring, rubbing her thumb over the cracked plastic bandage covering its left eye.

“Nah, it can't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year Catra FINALLY comes back into the story! I mean in terms of in story time it has been nearly 3 years (which was planned before Noelle said they had been apart for 3 years in the show), but whatever she's back! And I honestly can't remember how I wrote her XD
> 
> Speaking of, Finding Her will be one year old next month! This was my very first fan fic that I ever posted publicly, it's very dear to my heart and I am happy to have shared it with all of you. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long, y'all're the best!
> 
> So, since this is such a rare occasion I would like to try and celebrate the occasion. Finding Her's main story will not update until July 20th (the one year anniversary), but in the mean time I will finally start delivering that side content I have been saying I would do for months (like introducing Angela and adding side stories). I will still be updating my other fics as scheduled (the GK fic will be next week, drawing together the week after, and duel me and second runner the weeks after) but I do want to try and just do some more fun little stories for this fic.
> 
> I already said this but thank you again for reading, it means the world to me to know that people are actually reading this and enjoying it. Whether you have been following this fic when I posted it last year or you just picked it up right now, thank you! :D


End file.
